EASY GO
by Yuu Valentine
Summary: Una eternidad, literalmente, había pasado, y es que cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo el existencialismo pierde algo de sentido y no sabes que hacer con tu vida. Theodore definitivamente no lo sabía... hasta que ella apareció.
1. Chapter 1

DAYDREAM

Ensueño, así es como el terapeuta llamaba a lo que Theodore Nott sufría.

Si es que sufrimiento era algo que Theodore podría llamar a lo que sentía.

Solo que estaba... cansado.

Ya se había sentido así antes, por allá en el siglo XVIII. No era solamente el estado de animo, si no que Theo no midió su participación en el renacimiento ¿Y como no hacerlo? ¡Había sido una locura! El mundo se estaba conectando y ya no sería raro y llamativo ver a un hombre pálido de ojos azules en un continente que no fuera Europa. La primera vez que salio del continente había sido todo un desastre por el idioma, las costumbres y los mitos. En una isla podrían querer lanzarte a la boca de un volcán, y el próximo país ofrecerte muchachas vírgenes como si fueras una deidad.

Theodore recurría a esos recuerdos de intrépido espíritu aventurero cuando decidió explorar Asia cada vez que sentía su buen humor esfumarse. Asia había sido una locura, desde que habían inventado la pólvora habían hecho la guerra como si fuera lo único para lo que nacieron y Theo... Theo solamente esperaba que la guerra no hiciera que el comercio entre Europa y Asia terminara. Se engancho bastante al Opio, pero se vería obligado a marcharse si no tenía su dotación personal de té.

Al final si volvió a Europa, nada que ver con la guerra, simplemente quería ver que tanto cambió y se maravillo con la imprenta y el teatro. Colecciono cuantos libros pudo maravillándose de todos los descubrimientos que los humanos hacían, eran seres hambrientos de conocimiento, eso se los tenia que conceder. Seres infinitamente curiosos. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a través de un telescopio en sus manos fue tan gratificante como ver a través de un microscopio muchos años después. Las maravillas del "espacio exterior" como le llamaban los antiguos estudiosos, hambrientos de conocimiento, los admiraba tanto... tenían sus preciosas y delicadas vidas pendiendo de un hilo... su declive fue demasiado doloroso para Theodore, aun antes de saber como habían sido torturados por un invento mas: la religión.

Ya para entonces estaba naciendo en el los inicios de lo que siglos mas tarde los doctores catalogarían como depresión. El dolor que no era físico y que sentías aun cuando no tuvieras heridas en el cuerpo.

Theodore sintió como si una parte de su alma hubiera sido completamente extirpada de su ser cuando supo que su biblioteca, su amada biblioteca, que con tanto esmero se preocupo de reunir... libro a libro de todas las lenguas posibles y contenido increíble había sucumbido a una turba de fanáticos entusiastas (quienes creían que el era un vampiro... si, un vampiro), mientras el estaba fuera echándole un vistazo al tan maravillosamente llamado "Nuevo mundo" como le llamaban los españoles entusiastas.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió tristeza y rencor al mismo tiempo hacia los humanos. Después de eso solamente quiso descansar del mundo.

Había estado tan distraído en sus viajes y sus ansias de conocer cada rincón de ese pedazo de materia del universo que era el mundo, que nunca se paro a pensar en que hacia realmente con su vida.

Un largo sueño con el que revivía la vida siglos atrás enterrada y casi olvidada.

Un reino que juro proteger, un enemigo que logro destruir y una traición que le quito todo.

Theodore estaba maldito. Magia oscura le había alcanzado, convirtiéndole a el en el ultimo mago sobre la faz de la tierra. Estaba solo. Eternamente solo y nunca se podría ir a donde fuera que los magos fueran después de morir. Theodore estaba atascado allí, el tiempo se había detenido para el y no sabía exactamente como resolver eso.

En parte le aterraba, en parte le dolía... y en parte se perdía en la marea de ideas que inundaban su mente.

¿Que hacer?

La mayoría de los humanos vivían y se marchitaban, sus vidas eran fugases y delicadas. Una caída y eso era todo a veces. Eso le deprimió aún mas.

¿Que hacer cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo?

Se deprimió tanto, que en plena revolución industrial solamente se dedico a pasar los días durmiendo, observando como pasaban los días, las estaciones y los años.

Pero luego llegaron las guerras.

Las guerras no le deprimieron tanto como se esperaría... pero eran peores que las que el vio en Asia y la destructiva pólvora... era peor la gente era peor...La primera guerra mundial fue realmente horrible. La Segunda fue mas de lo mismo con alcances de destrucción mundial... Pero los noventa fueron mas alegres. La música y el cine le animaron bastante y los hippies parecían entender bien lo que era vivir el momento.

Theodore creyó que volvería a dormir por otro siglo con una dotación enorme de cristales azules o pastillas de colores. Theodore fue un ávido fanático y admirador de la química, pero... sabía que aunque realmente parecían ayudarle a distraerse, no eran buenas y se puso en campaña para dejarlas. El cigarro... la nicotina era mas difícil.

Sencillamente pensaba seriamente el ponerse a dormir otro siglo y ver a donde llegaba la humanidad... pero entonces, pasó.

Ella paso.

Se había deprimido bastante con la muerte de su ultimo sirviente hacía tan solo una semana atrás, motivo por el cual su terapeuta le había recetado antidepresivos. No eran cristales azules ni píldoras de colores y aunque el doctor decía que estaba bien, Theodore había arrojado todo el frasco por el inodoro, enojado sin motivo aparente y airado, decidió tomar aire.

Por el enorme ventanal de su piso, las calles lucían soleadas y el mar espumoso. Hacía bastante calor en las playas de Australia, contrario a eso, Theodore fue a su armario y se arropo con un pesado abrigo clásico, una bufanda y guantes de cuero. Siempre se le congelaban las manos y odiaba eso. Se puso de pie en el centro de la habitación y cerrando los ojos, se concentro en visualizar el lugar a donde quería ir. Estaba en la natal gran Bretaña, oculto en medio de un frondoso y húmedo bosque, agua cristalina en el centro y flores silvestres en la orilla. Eran azules.

Theodore sonrió y cuando abrió los ojos el lago estaba delante suyo.

Una briza helada hizo se acomodara la bufanda y metiera las manos en los bolsillos. Miro con algo de pena el pasto crecido alrededor del algo, pues dedicado a sus nocivas distracciones, descuido aquel lugar tan preciado. Agito una mano y el pasto voló en el aire al ser recortado. Un tronar de dedos y la hierba se separo de las flores dejándolas libres, solo algunas ya habían florecido y por el clima quizá ninguna mas lo haría. Theo camino hacia ellas y al extender la mano, las flores volaron hacia sus dedos y se se asentaron allí.

Theodore se sentó en el pasto ya recortado, aspirando el olor de la tierra la hierba. El olor de la naturaleza, sintiéndose triste nuevamente. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo se quedo allí, pero solamente cuando el frío fue intenso y el sol se iba ocultando fue que decidió que había sido ya suficiente.

Theodore suspiro- Ya... ha sido... suficiente -dijo a la nada y a la inmensidad del horizonte.

Y paso, justo en ese momento.

Ella apareció.

Solo escucho un sonido amortiguado... como el goteo de la llave del baño amplificado.

Algo así como un "plop"

Era una niña, no debía de tener mas de quince años. Apareció de la nada. Cayó al suelo, de rodillas y tenía un trozo de madera delgada en la mano, cuando se puso de pie; se sacudió el pesado abrigo y con sus pequeñas manos se sujeto la cabeza, como si le doliera. Su cabello era como el de una mujer de escocia, pero no era pelirroja, sino castaña. Su pequeño rostro y su mirada era fuego... como un gato salvaje...

En principio no pudo articular palabra alguna y parecía que ella no le había visto. Apenas se puso de pie, quiso caminar, pero trastabillo y cayo entre la hierba. La oyó murmurar algo y agitar ese pedazo de madera y chispas azules salieron de el y ella suspiraba de alivio. Era magia, podía sentirlo.

Theodore no podía caber en la sorpresa, la impresión y la felicidad.

Un mago. Ella era un mago.

Había encontrado un mago. Siglos y siglos y por fin encontraba un mago. Sin pensar mucho por la emoción que le embargo en ese momento, sorteo la distancia solamente con el pensamiento y se apareció frente a ella. La niña se giró al instante y al verlo solamente levanto la varita.

-Te encontré..

No pudo siquiera predecir que ella le atacaría, le pillo con la guardia baja. Se mantuvo levemente consciente mientras luchaba por quedarse despierto y no cerrar los ojos. Intento hablar de nuevo, pero era imposible. La niña, aun con la varita en alto, le apuntaba con ese fuego en los ojos y estos se abrieron como platos cuando Theodore pudo extender una mano hacia ella.

No podía quedarse dormido. Había sido entera casualidad. Casualidad infinita.

"Levántate" se decía a si mismo "¡Abre lo ojos, maldición!"

"¡Se irá!" se lamentaba con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

"Nunca mas volverás a encontrarla" se grito desesperadamente "Abre los ojos, ¡ábrelos!"

Y lo hizo.

Solamente un poco, pero pudo ver como ella estaba arrodillada frente a él, ya no había fuego y decía algo.

-Lo siento

Pudo leer en sus labios.

"¿porque se disculpa?" pensó.

Luego, ella miro a otra dirección. Cuando volvió a centrar la vista en él, sus ojos eran pánico absoluto. Volvió a apuntarle y pudo ver como una especie de tela transparente comenzaba a cubrirle, se adhería sobre su cuerpo y lo mantenía cálido. La magia de la niña era muy hermosa y gentil.

Después, ella volvió a hablarle:

-Volveré por ti -dijo y esta vez pudo oírla claramente.

En este punto Theo quería tener la magia del mundo para detenerla. Ya no quería estar solo y ahora que por fin encontraba a alguien parecido a él... ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Ella volvió a ponerse de pie y echo a correr. Momentos después, escucho mas pisadas y chispas rojas y verdes por encima de sus ojos.

¿Que era todo eso? ¿Que?

Y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

Cuando despertó, el sol ya se alzaba y debía de ser quizá media mañana. Theodore no estaba seguro. Miro a su alrededor y no había rastros de la niña mago... ni chispas de colores.

"Volveré por ti"

Ella prometió. Y Theodore espero y espero ese día y el siguiente.

Pero ella no apareció, ni ese día ni el siguiente.

Aún así, en plena espera, Theodore no se sentía impaciente. Volvería, y si no lo hacía, Theodore la buscaría. Siglos recorriendo el mundo y todos sus rincones debería de tener utilidad en su momento.

Frente al algo, dos semanas después de ese encuentro casual y esperando, Theodore movía sus dedos sobre una hoja de papel y un lápiz suspendido en el aire dibujaba ese rostro de ojos enormes, rostro pequeño y cabello salvaje.

Esperaría un año, si no regresaba, entonces, decidía por que parte del mundo la buscaría.

El mañana era ya... prometedor.


	2. Chapter 2

**CULPA**

Hermione caminaba hacia el andén 9 ¾ para cursar su último año, aún con las protestas que le significaron. Harry y Ron no lo harían, y Ron demandaba que ella tampoco debía de hacerlo.

"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?"

Le había preguntado, no era una pregunta realmente ofensiva, pero en el calor del momento, de alguna manera esperaba que la apoyara…. Pero Ron era Ron y no era muy fan de los deberes de escuela. Hermione debió de haber esperado que no la entendiera.

Mientras Luna, Neville y Ginny discutían sobre las cosas que seguramente acontecerían en Hogwarts su último año, y la excitación de Luna por el que sus amigos estuvieran en su mismo año… Hermione literalmente se desconectó pensando en su futuro.

"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?"

Esa frase tenía muchos sentidos en su cabeza ahora. Ella quería pasar todos los éxtasis, quería tener todas sus opciones abiertas, pero ese no era el conflicto… se estaba esforzando por tener todas sus opciones abiertas que al final no sabría cual elegir… y quizá por su testarudez estaría perdiendo algo en su vida. Lo vio… vio como Ron la había mirado cuando ella le grito sobre que a él nunca le importaba a ella sus elecciones y que no la entendía ni la entendería nunca.

Hermione suspiro mirando hacia la ventana, con el paisaje boscoso extendiéndose al horizonte.

No pudo evitar pensar en ese día, con resultado que se sintió aun peor de lo que se sentiría jamás.

Estaba huyendo de los carroñeros cuando paso, la habían herido y con la poca concentración que tenía consiguió aparecerse por metros de ventaja de sus captores, luego de haber deformado la cara de Harry. Se había detenido a intentar sanarse la pierna… pero ese hombre había salido de la nada y le había hablado.

"Te encontré"

Fue lo que dijo y los reflejos de Hermione habían hecho el resto, pensando que era uno de sus perseguidores mofándose de ella, y le aturdió.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que era solamente un Muggle, no tenía varita; en vez de eso, tenía flores azules en las manos. Primero, Hermione soltó un sinfín de disculpas, esperando no haberle hecho mucho daño y sin saber exactamente que hacer a continuación, miro hacia el alrededor, atenta por si alguno de sus perseguidores se acercaban. Cuando volvió a mirar al muggle y se asustó cuando vio que él estaba extendiendo su mano y tenía los ojos abiertos. Eran azules, increíblemente azules. Incluso más azules que las flores que tenía en la mano.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho" volvió a decir, tratando de pensar que hacer. No sabía cómo tratar a un muggle golpeado por magia. Después, escucho los sonidos que se hacen las apariciones. La estaban buscando. Estaban cerca.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y la única manera en que se le ocurrió salvar al Muggle de un terrible destino era hechizarlo.

Con la mano temblando le apunto con la varita, los ojos del muggle no mostraban temor alguno, y Hermione esperaba que el supiera que no le haría daño… y que nada malo le pasara.

Le lanzo un hechizo desilusionador, y también un _petrificus totalus_ , para que se quedara quieto aunque le pisasen. Si la atrapaban, a ella la mantendrían con vida para entregarla al señor tenebroso, pero al muggle… Merlín sabe que le harían.

"Volveré por ti"

Le prometió y hecho a correr lo más lejos posible del lugar, mirando bien el lugar donde le había dejado.

Hermione volvió a suspirar, volviendo a la realidad.

De todas las promesas que había hecho, esa era la que nunca llego a cumplir… no a tiempo al menos, y por la que más sentía culpa.

Después de que salió corriendo del lago, la atraparon y la entregaron a los Malfoy, la habían torturado… marcado. Estaba tan hundida en el trauma de ese día que olvido casi por completo ese suceso.

Poco después de que la guerra había terminado, Hermione pudo recordar todo por completo, y acompañada por Harry, Luna, Neville, un sanador y un Auror llegaron hasta ese lago. Hermione no podía con la culpa… un sanador de había explicado que los hechizos lanzados a Muggles en ocasiones afectaban a estos de manera permanente… lo que significaba que quizá el muggle quedo petrificado por días… o meses… un humano no podía sobrevivir más de tres días sin agua; y peor, un hechizo desilusionador quizá pudo haber ocultado el resultado aun hasta esos días….

Hermione pasó angustiosas horas pensando que había condenado a un humano a muerte. Había investigado los diarios locales de esa sección del país y no había ningún reporte sobre hallar un cuerpo o algo por el estilo… eso solo podía significar que el cuerpo seguía allí.

En ese entonces, una vez que Hermione señalo el lugar donde había dejado al muggle, el sanador pidió a Hermione el irse insistiendo en que podría ser traumante; pero ella, testaruda como ella sola, se quedó. Ya soñaba con cadáveres putrefactos y huesos en el pasto.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando constataron que en ese lugar no existió nunca un cuerpo o señales de que hubiera sido movido a algún lugar.

El Auror dijo que era posible que el hechizo duro lo que debió durar y se marchó por donde vino. Esa era la hipótesis.

"O lo encontraron los carroñeros" había dicho ella "Rastrearon la magia y lo encontraron"

"El hechizo desilusionador deja mínimos rastros de magia" había dicho Sanador.

"Y creo que este lago lo anula" dijo el Auror, inesperadamente, apuntando al profundo y enorme lago de aguas cristalinas a sus espaldas. "Este lugar… prácticamente consume el hechizo para rastrear magia" dijo volviendo a agitar su varita y chispas violetas salieron disparadas hacia el lago y se hundieron allí.

El Auror había hecho ese hechizo unas tres o cuatro veces más, dando por terminado su investigación, lleno el reporte y pidió a Hermione que describiera bien al muggle, para hacer un retrato hablado.

Hermione lo había descrito tal cual lo recordaba. Llevaba un abrigo pesado que se veía muy caro, una bufanda y guantes de cuero. El cabello era castaño, casi negro. Sus ojos muy azules, mucho más alto que ella, la piel clara y parecía tener más veinte años, pero no más allá de veinticinco.

Cuando el Auror le paso el retrato, lucia casi exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. El Auror les había dado una copia a cada uno de ellos y guardo uno para él, diciendo que ahora el trabajo era todo suyo, y que ese rostro pasaría al archivo de muggles por des memorizar en cuanto fuera encontrado, después pidió a Hermione generar un duplicado del recuerdo en específico… esa fue la parte más incómoda de hacer, pero el Auror lo requería.

Se sentía incomoda desde entonces. Como si hubieran tomado una parte de sí misma y se hubiera marchado para siempre. Esa magia era intrusiva. No le gustaba para nada.

Volvió a suspirar por tercera vez y cuando sus amigos le preguntaron si todo iba bien, ella les sonrió y se recargo sobre su asiento y quiso dormir.

Cuando despertó, ya estaban en Hogwarts, y cuando volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor, las palabras de bienvenida fueron dichas, los de primer año seleccionados, y los premios anuales anunciados.

—Hermione Granger —vocifero la profesora McGonagall— y Draco Malfoy.

Hermione quedo aturdida en un inicio, y al girarse para mirar a la mesa Slytherin, recién se dio cuenta de que Malfoy también había vuelto a la escuela. Estaba tan pálido y parecía ponerse lentamente verde, que cuando cruzo sus ojos con los de ella, los desvió al suelo.

Hermione tomó valor y se puso de pie y clavó sus ojos en Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, que estaba a su lado, le codeo. Malfoy volvió a fijar su vista en ella, expectante.

Hermione vocalizo un "vamos" sin decir palabra alguna.

No supo si fue por su insistencia o por que Zabini le estaba acribillando con el codo, pero Malfoy se puso de pie, y caminando al mismo ritmo subieron al estrado para recibir sus insignias.

Cuando se giraron, pocos aplausos resonaron. Hermione volvió a mirar fijo a Malfoy, quien parecía hacer lo posible por mantener la vista al frente.

Cuando la cena termino, Hermione subió por última vez a la sala común de Gryffindor, se despidió de sus amigas, y se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales. Se encontró con Malfoy en la sala, quien parecía tener su rostro tallado en piedra y su baúl sin desempacar.

— Creo que deberíamos sortear los dormitorios, si te parece bien —dijo Hermione con calma.

Malfoy miro hacia otro sitio, menos a ella—Te dejare escoger, Granger. Un acto de benevolencia.

Hermione suspiro— basta, Malfoy.

El por fin se dignó a mirarla— ¿Qué?

Ella rodó los ojos— Hablo en serio, basta —dijo soltando su baúl y caminando hacia él, poso un dedo sobre el pecho del chico y le dio un ligero empujón— ¿No puedes ser solamente como siempre has sido?

Una sonrisa torcida y desagradable — ¿Cómo antes? ¿Quieres que te siga llamando sabelotodo come libros?

Hermione alzo una ceja— Eso no era lo que siempre me llamabas —dijo y levanto el brazo dejándolo descubierto, la palabra "sangre sucia" totalmente descubierta.

La sonrisa de Malfoy desapareció y volvió a ponerse verde— cubre eso.

—Viviremos aquí casi un año. —Dijo bajando el brazo— no te guardo rencor, no realmente. Era la guerra y todos estábamos asustados. Yo, tú y tu madre también. A tu padre no le perdonare nunca.

Malfoy le miro con una expresión entre desconcierto y terror— Pero nosotros… en mi casa… yo…

— Trataste de ayudarme a tu modo. No nos delataste. Y tu madre salvó a Harry. Nunca voy a olvidar eso.

Malfoy inspiro con fuerza— No te voy a mentir, Granger —dijo despacio y arrastrando las palabras— Yo solo… yo solo quería… quería que dejaras de gritar.

Hermione sonrió despacio, recordando cómo mientras la torturaban, Draco decía a su tía que tenían en los calabozos a una de sus amigas, que si amenazaban con hacerle daño ella hablaría seguramente, que con tantos Cruciatus la volverían loca y ya no serviría de nada.

Bellatrix la había dejado en paz durante unos momentos para amenazar a Draco, dándole a Hermione un poco de lucidez de todo ese dolor y vio como Malfoy tenía una cara de pánico mientras observaba, como si buscara algo.

Bellatrix lo notó y le dijo a su sobrino:

"Creo que estas olvidando que esto" dijo apuntando a Hermione "es un animalito perdido y que se ha portado mal" agarró a Malfoy del hombro y le sacudió mientras le apuntaba con la varita "¡Es una sangre sucia y a ti se te está olvidando!" había gritado y después saco su daga y agachándose hacia ella, comenzó a cortarla.

Hermione nunca había gritado tanto en su vida, podía ver a Malfoy llevarse una mano a la cabeza y sus ojos asustados y sus labios diciendo en silencio: Lo siento.

Narcissa llego hasta el, le susurro algo y cuando ella se giró a mirarla, sus azules ojos no podían ocultar el horror, seguramente por verla escurriendo sangre por el brazo.

—Eventualmente deje de hacerlo —dijo mirándole de nuevo— Deje de gritar.

Malfoy volvió a agachar la cabeza— una marca así… —murmuro— mi madre dice que esa daga estaba maldita. Nunca va a cicatrizar totalmente. Sangrara toda tu vida. Si hubiera cortado más profundo, hubieras muerto desangrada.

—Ella no quería matarme —dijo Hermione tocándose instintivamente el brazo— solo quería marcarme de por vida.

Hermione suspiro y tomo su baúl— tomare tu acto de benevolencia, elijo el ala derecha.

Sin decir más, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Perdón… —escucho murmurar a Malfoy cuando subía las escaleras y se giró, creyendo que había oído mal— Perdón —volvió a decir— Es la única vez que lo diré y solamente a ti. Soy un orgulloso sangre pura, realmente muy orgulloso, Granger. Sigo creyendo que los Sangre pura somos superiores… pero… estuvo mal crear una guerra para afirmarlo. Ahora lo entiendo…. Nosotros… perdimos, y no es eso por lo que pido perdón. Te pido perdón por creer que teníamos el derecho de asesinar y torturar a todos ustedes.

Hermione bajo las escaleras y cuando estuvo frente a él, le tendió la mano.

Draco dudó, pero finalmente la tomó.

Hermione sonrió despacio.

Draco correspondió.

* * *

Y pues... escribí el primer capitulo en uno de esos días en los que te empieza a ocurrirte una trama para una historia... estaba en borradores de mi cuenta, un día la termine de corregir... y decidí publicar, a pesar de tener historias pendientes; soy malvada, lo se.

Explicare más sobre Theodore y el como hace magia sin tener varita o que no conoce o cree que hay mas magos en el mundo.. o sea, el cree que es el ultimo mago en el mundo... o sea que los ministerios de magia lo están haciendo bien con eso del secreto mágico... en teoría... pero recordemos, que Theodore mismo dice pasar buena parte de los días de las guerras mundiales durmiendo, y en plena era industrial hay muchas cosas que se perdió yendo de visita a américa.

Dejar claro que este Theodore no es ancestro o algo asé del Theodore canon. Ese Theodore Canon no existe en mi historia, pero sí, tome los rasgos.

La historia inicia en tiempos de guerra, pero se desarrollara post-Hogwarts.

Y... pues no se...

Más el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**PILLADO**

Theodore no había prestado mucha atención al nuevo mundo que comenzaba, no realmente. La política no era lo suyo; pero era algo casi morboso de ver como los imperios comerciales luchaban, se unían momentáneamente solo para conspirar después y apuñalarse por la espalda.

No es que lo disfrutara, pero le parecía curioso.

La conspiración, esa era la parte que más lograba llamarle la atención.

Porque Theodore pensaba que ya lo había visto todo; pero no.

Con su magia viajar al otro lado del mundo solo con imaginárselo, saltando en el espacio. Podía convencer a una persona de hacer lo que Theodore quisiera, podía aplastar una ciudad entera si es que quisiera…. Y lo único que él quería no podía conseguirlo.

Frustrante.

Pero no era su culpa, a este punto, Theodore ya había intentado de todo.

Casi tres años habían pasado y no la había podido encontrar.

La niña era inglesa, lo sabía por su acento; sin embargo, vestía como americana y se veía como una escocesa, incluso recordaba que tenía muchas pecas. Sus rasgos y color de ojos no le daban demasiada información. No era suficiente. Asiáticos podían emigrar a América latina, tener hijos allí y vivir actualmente en Canadá. Los rasgos no eran algo concluyente para ubicar a una persona. La globalización le había ganado la partida esta vez.

Realmente le estaba ganando la partida.

La primera vez que vio ET tubo la ligera sensación de que quizá un día se vería en la necesidad de huir de hombres trajeados; aunque Drácula igual le había puesto los nervios de punta. Era cuidadoso. Muy cuidadoso de dejar mucha huella por donde pasaba.

Era más complicado el mantenerse en perfil bajo. Todo estaba tan… conectado. Los humanos almacenan cosas por mera tradición de sus inicios como recolectores. Esta vez, en un mundo globalizado, ellos almacenaban información. Antecedentes, fechas de nacimiento, estadías, propiedades, etc. Para Theodore se estaba volviendo un tanto complicado el moverse por el mundo sin llamar mucho la atención, peor que ahora más lo necesitaba.

Había peinado Europa ese año. Buscando por lugares frecuentes visitados por niñas de una edad similar, pero no se detuvo allí. Una niña debería estar en la escuela así que se le ocurrió el ordenar a otros que ayudaran en su labor. Visito prácticamente todas escuelas del país entero, consiguió conocer al encargado de los registros de cada una de ellas y con su magia, ordeno el buscar aquel rostro en particular entre el alumnado. La última semana de cada mes se dedicaba a cosechar información, con la variante de que nunca consiguió lo que quería.

Luego fue a Norte américa a hacer lo mismo. Después Sudamérica. Le siguió África… y finalmente Asia.

Ya casi tres años habían pasado, y Theodore se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Ese tipo de impaciencia no era común para él. Demasiado inusual. Se adelantaba demasiado a los planes que el mismo trazaba.

Para comenzar, no espero el año que se había propuesto. Solamente aguanto tres meses diecisiete días. El, quien generalmente no percibía el tiempo como tal cual era, vivió pegado al reloj que le había obsequiado su terapeuta por su falso cumpleaños. Sabía que era una treta, pero lo llevaba de todos modos. Ahora entendía al físico que estableció que "El tiempo era relativo".

El tiempo y su lento transcurrir le estaba asfixiando.

Solo tres meses y malditos diecisiete días. ¿A caso Theodore era un niño? Pudo haber esperado más, así no estaría en aquella situación, en la fría Rusia recogiendo los últimos reportes de las otras cientas de escuelas en un distrito en el fin del mundo.

Estaba en la plaza roja, observando la nieve caer bajo una enorme sombrilla cuando en la hora indicada una a una fueron llegando las personas agriando su humor cada vez que recibía una negativa a la misión que les había encomendado.

La última de ellas, una mujer de mediana edad; rubia y de bonitos ojos verdes se acercó a él.

—Buenos días —dijo ella en Ruso.

—Buenos días —murmuro cansado y frotándose los ojos, igual en Ruso, cuidando de observar bien a quienes estaban en las cercanías oyendo a un extranjero hablar tan bien el idioma. A veces pasaba, Theodore podía entender cualquier idioma en el que le hablasen, a veces ni se daba cuenta al contestar. Se aclaró la garganta— ¿Buenas noticias? —pregunto esperanzado.

La mujer frente a él negó con la cabeza. Sus bonitos ojos verdes, lucían acuosos y vacíos cuando hablo con voz amable— Lamento no poder ayudar. La mayoría de las alumnas tienen el cabello claro y ninguna habla inglés, dejando eso de lado, ninguna tiene la apariencia que usted busca.

Theodore suspiro— Solo hiciste lo que pedí… ¿Anya?

La mujer asintió seria, pero mirando a un punto en la lejanía. A Theodore le ponía nervioso esa fase de la magia que hacia actuar así a las personas a las que hechizaba. Parecían zombis y él sabía que las personas alrededor podrían darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal y Theodore se vería obligado a sumergir cinco manzanas a su alrededor en el mismo encantamiento. Fácil de realizar, pero difícil de deshacer, y Theodore terminaría con cientas de personas mirándole esperando órdenes. Demasiado perturbador. Solo le había pasado una vez y Theodore no quería volver a repetir.

—Ve a casa —le murmuro— tienes que hacer compras y se te ha hecho tarde. Gracias por todo.

La mujer salió de trance y sus ojos volvieron a ser los brillantes de antes. Miro a Theodore solamente un momento, se apretujo el bolso y camino cerca de él— Buenos días —dijo en ruso.

—Lo siento, no entiendo —dijo fingiendo inocencia y levantando las manos.

La mujer seguramente no le entendió, murmuro algo sobre que tenía prisa y comprar comida para su gato y desapareció entre el gentío. La tarde iba cayendo y en Rusia el invierno era eterno, cada que respiraba, podía ver el vaho que su aliento dejaba en el aire. Se quitó los guantes y busco en el bolsillo un teléfono celular, era internacional pero muy pequeño para su gusto, dándole la sensación de que lo perdería en cualquier momento. Marcó un número y llamó, le contestaron al segundo pitido.

— ¿Pudiste encontrar a tu novia? —se escuchó desde la otra línea

—Ja ja ja —se burló Theodore— No es mi novia. Solo necesito encontrarla. Te pago para que me ayudes, no para que hagas intentos de broma.

—Vamos Theo —dijo la voz en la otra línea— Soy quien da color a tu vida. Tendrías esa expresión seria todo el día si no fuera por mí.

Theodore sonrió superficialmente— Bueno, el caso es que aquí las cosas no han marchado bien. Ha sido un fiasco. Regresare a Londres. Y después… no lo sé. Me estoy quedando sin ideas.

—Te daré un consejo —la voz del otro lado sonaba llena de fanfarronería— yo, tomo un vuelo exprés a Rusia, tú me esperas allí y podemos ir a buscar a tu novia de fantasía en los lugares donde podría estar. No sé, pubs, clubes, restaurantes… los Rusos aman el Vodka. Si es Rusa debería amarlo también.

—Cierra la boca, Andrew —le contesto hastiado— regresare y más vale que tengas una brillante idea para llevar a cabo.

Al cerrar el teléfono, este se le cayó a la nieve. Siempre se le caía. Lo levantó y comprobó que estaba escandalosamente empapado. Miro a todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie le estaba mirando, después, hizo un movimiento con la mano y el agua se deslizo desde dentro del teléfono y se sostuvo en el aire hasta que escucho como una voz de exclamación ahogada.

Theodore se volteó al instante, al mismo tiempo que el agua suspendida se desparramo en el suelo.

Era una niña, se puso a gritar diciendo que era un monstruo del agua. La madre estaba cerca y vino corriendo. Theodore espero a que se acercara, mientras la niña seguía gritando sobre que era un monstruo.

La mujer se disculpaba y decía a la niña que se callara, la niña seguía gritando lo que vio. La gente se iba acumulando. Mirones y curiosos. Murmurando, hablando. Era un extranjero. Sobre sus ojos y el que eran muy extraños. Un hombretón le preguntó de donde era, de donde venía, que hacía allí.

Theodore suspiro. Extendió la mano al cielo y cuando la bajo, todas las personas a su alrededor dejaron caer sus cabezas, como si estuvieran inconscientes.

—Aquí no ha pasado nada —dijo Theodore.

—No —respondieron todos en ruso.

—Todos deberían irse a casa —dijo con tristeza.

Sin meditar más sobre ello, decidió mandar todo al diablo y desaparecer de allí en ese mismo instante, pensando en el lago que tanto añoraba y hace tiempo no visitaba.

Pero si solo hubiera prestado más atención, habría notado que uno de los humanos del montón que le rodeaba no había caído en el encantamiento.

Yuri Boyka era un trabajador del ministerio de magia Rusa, sintió la magia, se metió en su cabeza casi como si del maleficio imperio se tratase, pero el siendo un talentoso oclumante lo rechazo de inmediato; estaba sacando la varita para cuando el otro mago decidió aparecerse quién sabe dónde… y sin varita.

Fue tanta la impresión que cuando pudo reaccionar, ya no pudo hacer nada al respecto, tenía humanos no mágicos a su alrededor y no debía de mostrarse. Todos los sujetos a su alrededor, murmurando sobre que debían ir a casa pronto.

Yuri aún no daba crédito a lo visto, pero se apresuró a encontrar un lugar despejado donde poder aparecerse, llegando directamente a la oficina de uso y control de la magia con su recuerdo embotellado y dispuesto a tomar veritaserum con tal de que le creyeran y el ministerio investigara el suceso.

* * *

Y aquí el capitulo...

Si, un salto temporal de casi 3 años. O sea que estamos cerca al año 2000.  
Gracias por comentarme! estaré contestando cada uno de ellos.  
Alrak990, buena teoria :D  
Will Granger, me sigues en ambas? :O! Me gusta que te guste :D subire mas capitulos pronto. 


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS AGREGADOS EXTRANJEROS**

—Aquí rojo líder —se escuchó la voz por el comunicador— rojo 3 ¿pueden visualizar al objetivo? Cambio.

—Aquí rojo tres, no veo un carajo. ¿Qué me dices tú, rojo uno? Cambio.

—Aquí rojo uno —respondió una voz de mala gana— pido a rojo líder que saque de frecuencia a rojo tres. Sus quejas me desquician. Desde aquí vi al objetivo pasar hacia el sur. Rojo cinco debería poder tenerlo en su campo de visión. Cambio.

—Aquí rojo cinco…. —una voz cansada contestaba, pero le irrumpieron.

— Rojo tres al habla —dijo divertido— que si rojo uno es un cascarrabias, los demás no deberíamos cargar con ello. Cambio.

—Rojo cinco apoya que a rojo tres se le desconecte. Cambio —termino el otro, contundente.

—Rojo tres de nuevo —la chirriante y hortera voz volvió al ataque— Rojo líder no puede sacarme. Me necesita, soy el más brillante de todos ustedes, inútiles buenos para….

—cerrar el pico todos, por Merlín —dijo Hermione Granger, harta— Rojo tres ha sido silenciado, solo necesita escuchar órdenes y obedecer al pie de la letra sin discutir ni protestar. Al siguiente que quiera armar discusiones sin sentido le envío al club de debate, y tengan por seguro que si este simulacro no sale como es debido, su examen escrito será tan complicado que repetirán el curso en la academia. ¿He sido clara? Cambio.

—como el agua. —dijo rojo uno.

—sí, señor. —dijo rojo cinco.

—La dama manda —murmuro el que menos hablaba del grupo, rojo dos.

Si Hermione se concentraba, juraba que podría oír gruñir a rojo tres.

—Se moverán como en el entrenamiento —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro— cambio y fuera.

Hermione entro en las regaderas sudorosa y cansada. Había sido una ardua jornada de simulacros de emboscada con los cadetes de la academia de Aurores. Hermione no estaba en la planilla de instructores, pero Harry si y al parecer el actual director general de la academia quería que ella fungiera como líder de los grupos de simulacro.

Sería un favor que Harry debería a Hermione y ella cobraría en su debido (y oportuno) momento.

Le gustaba enseñar, no era para menos. De hecho, había ocasiones como aquella en la que se arrepentía un poquito de no haber aceptado el ingreso a la academia de Aurores. Todos los instructores que había conocido en su corta estancia en la academia continuaban retándola, ya sea intelectualmente o en la práctica con la varita en la mano; y todos ellos decían lo brillante que hubiera sido de haber sido auror.

Sin embargo, no era lo suyo. Hermione ambicionaba con un lugar en el departamento de uso y aplicación de la magia. Tenía todos los estudios para ello, y aunque no le gustaba mucho aprovecharse de ello, también tenía el estatus y la fama para ser alguien de peso una vez llegara a poner los pies de manera formal en el ministerio.

De momento, era aún una estudiante de leyes mágicas, a un paso de graduarse y con constantes invitaciones a impartir prácticas en la academia de Aurores.

Al salir de las duchas se cruzó se encontró con rojo dos, que charlaba animadamente con Amadeus Stathfield, un colaborador americano. Las bajas por la segunda guerra mágica habían sido tan desastrosas que el ministerio de magia se vio en necesidad de solicitar ayuda a magos de otros países a dar cátedra en la academia. Había además dos magos de Japón y uno de Rusia. Para el próximo mes, Hermione sabía que llegaría un profesor de Herbología desde Brasil. El plantel de educadores era el más variado desde hacía más de veinte años.

Rojo dos la vio cuando Hermione salía y luego de levantar la mano tímidamente, ella pudo notar como apartaba la vista al instante. Hermione rodó los ojos. Algunos de sus alumnos hacían eso, cuando se lo contó a Ginny, ella casi había vomitado de tanto reírse, pues ella decía que eso se debía a que Hermione era intimidante.

"Eres una mujer con poder" le decía.

Hermione no se sentía una mujer poderosa, si en cuestión de magia, pero no en cuestión de intimidación. Hermione no creía que fuera intimidante, pero al parecer lo era.

Camino hasta los comedores y allí busco a Harry. Su amigo estaba comiendo y riendo con otro auror, Shou Kanda, el mago japonés a cargo de encantamientos. Era pulcro y educado y por lo general bastante agradable… eso y que además, en ocasiones su acento era gracioso y el en vez de enfadarse, se reía de eso.

—Hola —saludo Hermione al recorrer su silla y asentar su comida sobre la mesa.

Harry intento responder el saludo, casi atragantándose con su espagueti— No te vi llegar.

—Hola —dijo Shou educado, llevándose sus fideos a la boca con palillos, otra de sus excentricidades era el rehusarse a usar cubiertos— Terminaste en tiempo récord. Pensábamos que almorzarías más tarde.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Acostumbraba almorzar con Harry, Shou y Yuri Velmitch, el mago Ruso. Kingsley en persona les nombro casi embajadores de la academia para que los magos extranjeros se llevaran lo mejor posible con su integración en la academia.

— ¿Y Yuri? —pregunto Hermione, buscando al Ruso entre los comensales que iban llegando.

—Al parecer tiene trabajo —dijo Shou— recibió un texto y se fue sin decir nada. Los Rusos siempre han sido misteriosos.

Harry envió una mirada significativa a Hermione. Ser embajadores no era la única misión en su haber. También estaba el vigilar a sus invitados. Kingsley sabía que era un riesgo el traer agentes de otros países al suyo a trabajar directamente en un blanco clave que era la oficina de Aurores. Shou era pulcro y transparente hasta donde sabían; Yuri, por otro lado… Shou lo dijo, los Rusos eran siempre misteriosos. Kingsley había ordenado que tuvieran especial atención en él.

—Bueno, se pierde este manjar —bromeo Hermione.

Shou se rió y Harry también, pero su amigo era menos convincente.

* * *

Yuri Velmitch era un agregado en una ciudad extranjera. Sabía que le vigilaban. Potter era amable y honesto, pero no era convincente. Si hubieran sido dos Hermione Granger, en lugar de Granger y Potter, seguramente Yuri ni se hubiera enterado, y no sería por su debilidad con las mujeres bonitas.

Yuri caminaba hacia el área de monitoreo de la magia. Si su contacto en Rusia tenía razón, los tiempos de paz en Rusia podrían llegar a su fin. La historia de magos oscuros de Gran Bretaña era lo suficiente terroríficas para que Rusia no desplegara toda una red de vigilancia para prevenir el surgimiento de magos Tenebrosos. Los tiempos de Grindelwald no deberían de volver nunca más a la nación Rusa y el ascenso de Voldemort había demostrado que los británicos no habían aprendido aún a suprimir a un mago Tenebroso.

Y es que en Gran Bretaña era donde siempre surgían, fuera que vinieran de otro lugar, parecía que Gran Bretaña despertaba la oscuridad en el corazón de los magos. Yuri recordaba los cuentos infantiles y aunque solamente eran eso, se sintió de los nervios cuando le informaron que tendría que servir a su nación desde la academia de Aurores británicos. Era una oportunidad única para que Rusia la dejara pasar; por mucho que Yuri no quisiera.

Los británicos adoraban a Merlín, era como su deidad, incluso invocaban su nombre cuando se asustaban o tenían miedo. A Yuri casi le había dado algo la primera vez que lo escucho. Merlín… para todo Ruso supersticioso, invocar a Merlín era como llamar a los sabuesos del infierno para que se llevasen tu alma.

Para los británicos, Merlín era el primer mago del mundo, representado por hombre anciano, con un sombrero enorme, túnica gris y báculo místico, pero poderoso. Para los rusos, Merlín era el mestizo de un demonio y una humana que hasta cuernos tenía. Una vez se lo contó a la señorita Granger, pero ella solamente se había reído y dicho que eran leyendas.

Rusia creía que Gran Bretaña era el origen de los magos Tenebrosos, porque Merlín maldijo esas tierras, y un largo historial de magos tenebrosos nacidos y criados allí le daban la razón.

Y allí estaba Yuri, lanzando un hechizo confundus al encargado de la guardia de la oficina de monitoreo de la magia. Yuri entro en las instalaciones e inmediatamente se puso a revisar los registros con la fecha y la hora que hubieran registradas en una zona específica de Gran Bretaña.

Patrovich; su contacto Ruso le había dicho que un evento inusual acerca de una aparición intercontinental y según los registros del ministerio de Rusia, y sus mecanismos de rastreo y control de la magia; el mago conjurador debió saltar hasta Gran Bretaña; una zona que sobrepasaba los límites de aparición continental, una aparición de esa distancia era prácticamente imposible.

Un sonido de cascabel llego hasta los oídos de Yuri cuando estaba por acercarse a su objetivo. Había puesto un encantamiento sobre la señorita Granger y sobre Potter para que cascabeles sonaran en sus oídos cuando estos estuvieran a veinte metros a la redonda. Yuri abandono su trabajo y camino hacia la salida maldiciendo el buen ojo y sentido de desconfianza de Granger, apostaba que era ella.

Se la encontró cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia el comedor le saludo con semblante serio, ocultando su apremio y su enojo.

—Yuri —saludo con gentileza— espero que hayas almorzado bien. Saldremos en media hora, misión de rutina, los cadetes harán trabajo de campo.

Yuri solo carraspeo y asintió con aprobación— Clarro —dijo— ¿Dónde irremos?

Granger le entrego una pequeña carpeta que traía bajo el brazo— Castillos abandonados de algún reino caído. Esperemos que haya bogarts y duendes violentos.

El mago Ruso, suspiro.

* * *

Las luces eran coloridas y se movían aquí y allá, música resonando en un altísimo grado de decibelios. Brennan amaba el ruido escandaloso, sin sentido y repetitivo. La fiesta y los excesos. Las mujeres jóvenes y su vitalidad. Los hombres jóvenes y su energía. Cada vez más salvajes, cada vez más liberales. Para Brennan, era el paraíso.

El local de música electro era de su entera propiedad, forrado en tapicería fina, mesas de madera brillante y miles de billetes invertidos en decoración suntuosa. El Alcohol y los pequeños manjares con alucinógenos estaban por todo el lugar. Eran ya la una de la madrugada y la multitud agolpada y extasiada en el espacio que hacía de pista de baile, se pegaban unos a otro. Energía desprendiéndose. Pensamientos impuros invadiéndolos.

Un dulce manjar.

Brennan sonrió…

El "hermano menor" había venido.

Brennan se acomodó la corbata del traje que llevaba, oscuro como la noche misma. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y camino hacia su invitado indeseado, por el camino, pidió a un barman que le aventara una botella de licor fuerte y tomo dos vasos.

—Cuanto tiempo —saludo, sentándose con elegancia— ¿Gustas? —dijo agitando la botella.

El hombre frente a él solo entreabrió los labios y luego sacudió la cabeza— Lo estoy dejando —dijo resuelto— Sin embargo, sería una descortesía.

Brennan sirvió dos copas y le tendió una a su invitado— ¿Qué te trae a mis dominios, señor Nott?

Brennan casi estuvo satisfecho de ver una expresión ausente en el rostro de su invitado. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería. Siempre lo hacía. Un ser con alma no podía vivir tanto tiempo en soledad, y aunque el mago maldito insistía en que ya no tenía una, allí estaba. En ese tenue brillo opaco en sus anormales ojos azules.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron el alcohol. Nott siempre le agrado, era curioso y vivaz. Cuando lo maldijeron, en lugar de deprimirse había tomado las cosas con filosofía y había recorrido el mundo. La curiosidad, poderosa arma. Dile a unos humanos que si comen cierta fruta morirán, y allí están ellos, probando ver si es cierto.

Divertidos, siempre lo fueron, y cada vez era mejor.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Brennan? —dijo Nott sonriendo— ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Noventa años?

—Noventa y cinco en realidad —dijo mirándose las uñas.

—Detalles —dijo Nott, sacudiendo una mano y dejando a la vista una pulsera elegante.

—Veo que usas un reloj ahora —dijo Brennan— ¿Por fin pensaras darle al tiempo el respeto que se merece?

Nott se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo a su bebida— Es un obsequio —dijo volviendo a ocultar la pulsera con su traje.

— ¿Encariñándote con los humanos de nuevo? —Brennan se rió de él. Allí estaba, esa antigua y vulnerable alma maldita— No aprendes la lección ¿Verdad? Un parpadeo y serán tumbas en un cementerio. Me gustabas más cuando veías el exterminio de los humanos como una purga para el mundo.

Nott se encogió de hombros— Esos años eran diferentes. Había guerras. Se estaban matando entre ellos. Yo lo hubiera hecho más rápido y sin dolor.

"No te creo" pensó Brennan, pero no lo dijo. Nott era divertido. Se esforzaba en mostrarse desapegado de los humanos, pero él se mezclaba entre ellos, vivía como ellos, actuaba como ellos. Brennan sabía que los añoraba. Y también sabía que daría lo que fuera para ser uno de ellos.

Un alma no podía soportar ser maldita por tanto tiempo. No, no podría ser.

Nott se estaba consumiendo, Brennan lo sabía. Sus hermanos querían acelerar el proceso, pero Brennan, el mayor de todos ellos, tomó la responsabilidad de tomar esa alma.

Era un espécimen interesante. Pensante, calculador. Inteligente, demasiado inteligente. La belleza, eso también era admirable. Brennan sabía apreciar la belleza humana. Nott estaría en su colección, esos ojos condenadamente azules serian cristalizados en sabia o algo por el estilo. Eran demasiado hermosos para podrirse junto con el cadáver. Un poco más, solo un poco más y el mismo le pediría acabar con todos los sufrimientos que decía no tener. Y Brennan estaría gustoso de ayudarle.

—Tengo algo que pedirte —dijo de pronto Nott.

Brennan sonrió con malicia— Por supuesto, habla.

Nott dio otro trago a su bebida y luego soltó un respiro— Encontré un mago —dijo mirándole fijo, sin pestañear— Hace casi tres años. Era una niña entonces, pero podía hacer magia. Intente encontrarla por mis propios medios, pero fracase. El tiempo corre, Brennan. Tengo que encontrar a esa niña mago.

La sonrisa de Brennan murió sin que el mismo se diera cuenta— ¿Estás seguro era un mago? La magia en las mujeres es algo más complicado y lo sabes.

Nott asintió— Era un mago —y aunque Brennan podía ver lo que pasaba frente suyo, y luchaba por mantenerse serio, no pudo evitar que la sangre seca le quemara por dentro de sus marchitas venas. Podía verlo, los ojos de Nott, brillando con la desagradable y vomitiva esperanza—Encontré a alguien como yo.

* * *

Y bueno, tiempo a pasado...

Tanto en la historia como la ultima vez que hice una actualización, mea culpa. Lo se.

Creo que no tengo más comentarios, y pues, gracias por leer.

¡Un abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5

**MAMBO NUMBER FIVE**

 **Mambo N°5**

watch?v=EK_LN3XEcnw

Theodore conocía aquella canción, había sonado por años, tenia esa cualidad que solamente algunas canciones tienen, que sobreviven a los años y que alegra a las personas cuando comienza a sonar. Tenia ese toque de los años sesenta... o al menos así lo sentía el. Apenas las personas distinguieron aquella tonada pegajosa, las parejas se sonrieron uno al otro y prácticamente corrieron a la pista de baile.

Manos entrelazadas al girar y manos de hombre en cinturas de mujeres. Theodore dio un sorbo a su bebida, pensando en lo divertido que era el como cambiaban las cosas alrededor de los años. En los 20 hombres y mujeres no se acercaban mas allá de lo estipulado en las normas de la decencia. En los sesenta era parecido a lo actual... solo que todo el mundo fingía que era formal. Ahora, era el tiempo del desenfreno y a Theodore le divertía sobremanera.

Tiempo... todo tenia que ver con ello.

Fijo la vista en el cuadro que le llamo la atención desde que entro en aquel club. Era el cuadro de un magnifico Leopardo recostado en una verde pradera. Theodore vio a muchos de ellos en una de sus visitas a África. Los leopardos dormitaban la mayor parte de sus vidas al sol y solamente se levantaban cuando tenían hambre o la necesidad de estirar las piernas. También para jugar.

En el aletargo que le causaba el licor, Theodore pensaba en que se parecía a aquella criatura, recostado en un lugar cómodo, esperando... bueno, eso era antes.

Sin embargo, ahora cada que una de las manecillas de su reloj se movía hacia adelante era casi un tormento.

Ocupaba el tiempo en que se ponía inquieto para pensar en que haría cuando encontrara a la niña mago.

Lo primero era hacerle conocer que no estaba sola, quizá la había pasado mal, seguramente. Una niña mago... Theodore sabía que las personas en la actualidad no se tomaban a bien lo extraño. Más aun, era una niña. La magia no era común en las mujeres. Theodore lo sabía desde que era un niño. En su tiempo, la gente llamaba brujas a las mujeres que podían concebir magia y les atribuían todos horrores y maleficios que cayeran sobre pueblos y ciudades. La cuestión era que las niñas mago estaban mas cerca de la magia oscura que cualquier mago varón. Theodore había escuchado una vez decir que las brujas eran el demonio mismo... pero era mentira.

El mayor ejemplo de ello, era su hermana mayor.

Las mujeres mago no eran todo maldad. Era cuestión del empleo de la magia, como solía decir su hermana.

"No vayas por allí" Se dijo a si mismo. Pensar en su hermana le ponía de un humor oscuro.

Theodore volvió a pensar en su niña mago. Seguramente ella escondía su magia del mundo, como él. Seguramente sabía poco. Theodore tendría que enseñarle.

Estando sola en el mundo, seguramente aun no entendía bien sus alcances con la magia. Tendría que instruirla en la magia. Sería su pupila hasta el momento en que Theodore considerara que estuviera lista. Quizá le enseñaría el mundo, cuidaría de ella y de los suyos. La magia no venía en la sangre, solo llegaba a ti, en algún momento de la niñez. Como lluvia helada, una hoja seca en medio del bosque, una cigarra cantando en tu oído... una mariposa sobre tus ojos cuando despiertas de un sueño. Theodore meneo el hielo en su bebida. A Theodore la magia le dio su don en una noche de invierno, con ventiscas heladas, nieve. Lo recordaba bien y no quería recordarlo justo ahora.

Dio un largo trago a su bebida.

Esperaba que la niña hubiera recibido el don de la magia en un momento mejor el suyo. De verdad lo esperaba.

La niña necesitaba ayuda. Le necesitaba. Un mago no podía deambular solo por el mundo... bueno, el sí, pero solamente porque sabía todo lo que había que saber. El fue instruido.

-¿Estas solo? -Una despampanante mujer se sentó en la barra junto a él. Solía pasar mas a menudo de lo que cualquiera esperaría.

Theodore sonrió a la mujer. Tenia el cabello oscuro y pecas diminutas en la nariz. La niña mago también las tenia. Quizá fueran familia muy, muy, muy lejana- De momento si. Pero espero que en poco tiempo ya no.

La mujer hizo un encantador puchero- ¿Esperas a alguien?

-Si -dijo dando otro trago- Pero no se exactamente cuando llegara. La he buscado mucho, pero no deja que la encuentre.

-¿Es mas bonita que yo? Porque si no, puedes ahorrar la búsqueda y quedarte conmigo. -la mujer reía.

Theodore dio otro sorbo a su bebida pensando en que si la niña era bonita o no. Ni siquiera se paro a pensarlo. De donde el venía, su tiempo, todos los niños eran una hermosa bendición, sin importar el como se veían. Hizo una seña al cantinero pidiendo un trago mas para la mujer- Adorable -dijo después de meditarlo- pero no es lo que piensas. Hace casi cuatro años que no la veo. Pero la esperare. Permite invitarte una bebida a modo de disculpa.

La vida seguiría dando interesantes giros, como desde hacia cuatro años, Theodore pensó en que había cosas que cambiar en su persona. Debería ser respetable e imponer autoridad, como su hermana mayor lo había sido con él. Debería ser responsable. Tener un aprendiz era el punto máximo en la vida de un mago... o al menos en el tiempo en que Theodore conocía a otros magos.

Las bebidas llegaron y la mujer se cruzo de piernas y le miro coqueta- Gracias. ¿como te llamas?

-Theodore.

-Suena antiguo.

A Theodore el comentario le hizo gracia- El nombre me calza a la perfección, créeme.

-No pareces demasiado mayor.

El le sonrió, era divertido, pero a la vez nostálgico "No vayas por ahí, Nott"- Te sorprendería.

Ella hizo otro puchero- No me importa demasiado -dijo ella, pasandole una mano por el hombro, coqueteo absoluto- Te encuentro lindo y resultaste ser bastante educado. ¿Bailamos?

Theodore se termino su bebida y sonrió- Sera en otra ocasión -dijo a modo de disculpa. Por obvias razones, seguramente no se la iba a volver a encontrar en años.

-No sabes mi nombre -dijo la mujer, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Parecía incrédula de que la hubiera rechazado.

-Jéssica -dijo ladeando la cabeza. La sonrisa de ella murió- ¿atine?

Ella asintió en silencio- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Theodore sonrió amigable- Claro que no. Ese parecía ser tu nombre, solamente adivine. Adiós Jéssica.

La canción estaba terminando y los últimos versos le dieron mucha risa.

* * *

 **Sitting, Waiting, Wishing - Jack Johnson**

watch?v=Erpv9L7696U

* * *

El castillo de Wardour era bastante ruinoso para gusto de Yuri, pero el no tenía vos ni voto en la elección. El solamente era un soporte para la Señorita Granger y sus pupilos. Habían llegado en traslador, pues era una zona anti aparición desde tiempos inmemoriables y el ministerio creía adecuada la zona para que los estudiantes no hicieran trampa para pasar sus simulacros. Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya se estaba aburriendo. Los Británicos eran demasiado flexibles con sus magos que serían la primera defensa de su mundo mágico. Yuri recordaba que en su academia les abandonaban en medio de Ucrania, con nada más que la varita y bengalas, por si perdía la varita. El resto vendría a ser por cuenta del mago, conseguir comida y sobrevivir a los supervisores que al mismo tiempo que vigilaban, también se divertían haciéndoles imposible una sobrevivencia adecuada.

La señorita Granger tenia a mano el dispositivo con el que podía comunicarse con los chicos, en caso de alguna emergencia. Y de cuando en cuando, usaba un encantamiento llamado "Omnipresencia", con el cual podía ver todo el lugar, con uno de sus ojos. Yuri discretamente quería averiguar como funcionaba, pero ella era lo suficiente meticulosa para no dejarle pistas. Ese hechizo sería bastante útil.

Hermione Granger se toco la frente con la varita, se cubrió un ojo con la mano y giro la cabeza en varias direcciones, observando a sus pupilos de nuevo, seguramente.

El castillo estaba bajo el encantamiento de "ojo vigilante", cortesía de Yuri, que conectaba a una vuela pluma que escribía en pergamino todo lo que sucedía dentro de una zona. Habían cuatro muchachos dentro, cuatro plumas distintas describían lo que ellos hacían paso a paso. Los magos generalmente podían vincular hasta seis plumas. Yuri guardaba bajo estricto secreto que podía manejar hasta veinte, también hacer las respectivas vinculaciones sin ayuda de su varita. Magia oportuna y útil en cuestión de vigilancia y espionaje. La Omnipresencia de Granger sería el aditamento que complementaría perfectamente su magia, Yuri le daría un mejor uso que solamente vigilar a niños jugando a ser Aurores.

Marck Summerland había echado a tres bogarts, Michael Jones había tenido problemas con unos cuantos duendecillos salvajes y Oliver Connor había despachado todas las trampas que Granger puso para despistarles. William Tomas había descubierto un laberinto, solamente para perderse en él. La señorita Granger se reía de cuando en cuando cada que el chico soltaba una maldición por no poder salir.

Su misión no era muy complicada, solamente conseguir unos objetos marcados dentro de aquel viejo castillo. La señorita Granger decía que era para probar el ingenio de los chicos. Cada uno había entrado por un lado distinto del castillo, tenían que llegar al segundo piso y luego de una prueba mental ingeniosa, conseguirían un objeto, un traslador, que les traería de vuelta con los instructores. Si algo salía mal, Yuri y Hermione contaban con un traslador que llevaría a uno de ellos hacia el segundo piso del castillo, mientras que el otro esperaba en aquella zona segura para recibir a los muchachos.

Como era de esperarse, Connor fue el primero en conseguirlo. Un suave Plop y estaba al lado de ambos instructores. Tenía tierra en el rostro y una rasgadura en la en la chaqueta de entrenamiento. Una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. A Yuri nunca le agradaron los sujetos petulantes y aunque Connor era listo, el muchacho no actuaba acorde a su posición y rango.

-¿Como lo hice, Hermione? -fueron sus primeras palabras. Tuteaba a la señorita Granger con demasiada confianza a su parecer.

-Bien -dijo ella ignorandole, estaba de nuevo usando el hechizo de omnipresencia- muy inteligente de tu parte el usar oclumancia para que los bogart no te detectaran. Me cuesta pensar que logres engañarlos. Pero sigue siendo un buen truco. Siéntate, esperaremos a los muchachos.

Connor resoplo con indignación fingida- Seguro rompí algún récord -dijo torciendo su expresión, luego miro a Yuri- Profesor Velmitch, ¿Usted que opina? -pregunto educado.

Yuri era el único profesor con quien Connor no bromeaba, bueno, eso tenía mas que ver con la amenaza con la que inicio sus clases. Ser una eminencia en encantamientos podía ser aterrador para niños verdes que apenas vieron cosas básicas en sus escuelas- No rrompiste ningún rrecord. No mundial, no Eurropeo. Oclumancia en contrra de Bogarts es básico. Complicado, perro básico, es defensa contrra artes oscurras, no encantamiento. Si hubierras querrido sorprrenderme, hubieras usado encantamiento, como Jones. Te pondrré un ocho, por ser el primerro. Tomas tendrra un trres si no sale del maldito laberrinto antes de que los demás lleguen. Estoy aburrido.

Eso ultimo hizo reír a Connor. La señorita Granger, sentada en postura india sobre una enorme roca, con una mano sobre uno de sus ojos y la varita en su frente, bufó. Era demasiado joven, en opinión de Yuri. Todos decían que era un prodigio, pero Yuri veía muchas veces solamente a una niña fuerte y lista. Era famosa, pero se lo había ganado. Diferente a Potter o a Weasley. Era bastante bien educada y nada vanidosa. Llevaba una gruesa chaqueta, pantalones y botas de entrenamiento. El cabello en una cola, su varita siempre lista. Todo en ella gritaba que no era alguien a quien molestar. A Yuri le recordaba a las mujeres Rusas. Siempre en guardia. Ella le dijo una vez que lo aprendió de Alastor Moody y Yuri la admiro por eso. Muchos veían a Moody solamente como un loco. Pero hasta en Rusia sus proezas eran legendarias. Ojo loco Moody, el mago sin miedo.

-Chicos, veinte minutos más, cambio -dictamino Granger mediante el auricular.

Ni bien dijo aquellas palabras, Jones apareció cerca de ellos. El muchacho era callado, no se veía mal, pero parecía avergonzado. Unos duendecillos salvajes no eran motivo de vergüenza, quería decirle Yuri, pero no era adecuado.

-Nueve -dijo Yuri.

-¡Eso no es...!

-Tendrras siente -dijo a Connor, quien se veía mas impertinente que nunca. Con eso se quedo callado.

-Buena manerra de rrepeler -dijo a Jones- El encantamiento espejo es muy útil y combinarrlo con encantamiento de silencio a tu alrrededorr ha sido bueno, perro es peligrroso si tus enemigos son tan salvajes como estos. Mejorr un escudo.

El muchacho solamente asintió.

Quince minutos después, Summerland aparecía. Se veía algo pálido y miraba amenazadoramente a Connor.

-Ocho -dijo Yuri- imprresionante rreaccion a los Bogarts -metió la mano en sus bolsillos y saco una barra envuelta en aluminio- ¿Chocolate?

Summerland asintió en silencio y aceptando la barra de chocolate le dio un mordisco- gracias, profesor -recién habló.

Yuri asintió. Quería ponerle nueve, pero eso sería tener favoritismo. Todos sabían que le había mostrado los Bogart a Summerland. Según averiguó, el era un huérfano, toda su familia asesinada en la segunda Guerra mágica por participar activamente en la resistencia del sur de gran Bretaña, su familia ayudaba a esconder y escapar a Impuros y mestizos. Decían que Riddle hizo un encantamiento atroz, volteando de adentro hacia afuera a cada uno de ellos, solamente perdono al entonces joven Marck porque el realmente no sabía nada de lo que su familia estaba haciendo. Escucho a Connor contar historias acerca de que Summerland fue sometido a tortura y sesiones inhumanas de legeremancia por mano del propio Riddle para descartar que fuera un traidor antes de marcarlo como uno de sus seguidores. Por suerte para Summerland, Potter ganó la guerra antes de que eso sucediera. Connor lo sabía porque su padre era Auror y fue uno de los encargados de liberar prisioneros de las mansiones de los seguidores de Riddle.

Yuri Velmitch había visto cosas parecidas pero no peores que aquel encantamiento y a menudo tenía pesadillas con ello. No quería ni pensar como sería si vieras a toda tu familia sucumbir a ello.

La señorita Granger se levantó y tomó un estuche negro lleno de viales. Tomó uno y se lo arrojo a Summerland. Era poción de "Paz"- Bébelo.

Connor trato de disimular una sonrisilla. Summerland se dio cuenta- No lo necesito -dijo girando el vial en sus dedos. Casi ya no temblaban.

-No estoy preguntando -dijo ella, autoritaria, antes de volver a sentarse en postura india sobre su roca- Bébelo o te suspenderé de esta prueba.

Connor le susurro algo a Jones, pero el no se reía. Summerland lanzó una mirada de maldad hacia Connor. Por alguna razón, el muchacho encontraba todo situación como algo divertido. Yuri se preguntaba porqué, ya que tenía bastante en común con Summerland, también prácticamente un huérfano de la guerra. El chico era un mestizo y solamente se salvó de ser purgado por los mortífagos por ser hijo de su padre, cosa que no salvó a su impura madre. Decían que el estuvo en su ejecución. Algunos decían que si siquiera eso logro quitarle esa expresión divertida del rostro. Para Yuri era casi un caso de Psicopatía, pero Granger opinaba distinto. Sabía que charlaba constantemente con él y por eso se tomaba tales confianzas con ella.

-Tomas, el tiempo se acaba. Cambio -anunció Granger por el comunicador.

Silencio, nadie respondió. Tomas había maldecido cada que Granger daba la cuenta hacia atrás, pero solamente había estática del otro lado.

-¿Tomas? -Granger se puso de pié en un instante- Tomas, contesta -Nada.

-Mierda -mascullo. Tomó su varita y volvió a hacer el hechizo de Omnipresencia.

Yuri también se puso de pie. Sacó su varita e hizo unas florituras en el aire. La tierra del suelo se movió y delgados hilos del grosor de un cabellos salieron de la pluma que estaba vinculada a William Tomas. En el suelo, una versión a escala tomaba forma del laberinto donde Tomas había estado. El muchacho caminaba en círculos, sin encontrar la salida, pero de pronto, se queda quieto y se apega a uno de los bloques del laberinto, no parece asustado, solamente cauteloso, seguramente pensando en que es una prueba del simulacro.

La señorita Granger se acerco a distancia prudente de la escena a escala que se desarrolla en el suelo- Recorrí todo el laberinto, Tomas no está.

Yuri agito de nuevo su varita y la representación a escala avanzo como una película en cámara rápida. Tomas se escondió de algo, lanzó un encantamiento a quien sea que estuviera delante suyo, no una de las pruebas de Granger, porque la pluma no la reconoció. Tomas da unos pasitos hacia atrás y luego comienza a correr, tropieza con algo y se da de bruces contra una de las paredes, se apoya en una especie de roca en el suelo, pero esta se hunde y Tomas desaparece en una especie de compartimento secreto bajo el suelo. La pluma se detiene allí.

Granger tiene el ceño fruncido- No existe un piso oculto -dice de pronto- revise el castillo. No debería existir un piso oculto.

Yuri hizo nuevas florituras, las vuela plumas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, esperando- La pluma de Tomas perdió conexión con él. Mi ojo vigilante solamente siguió los parámetros que me indicaste. Tomas salió de la zona de simulacro.

Granger se quitó la chaqueta de entrenamiento y se despojo del estuche que tenía los distintos viales con pociones de todo tipo, sujeto a su cintura un grueso cinturón que venía equipado con agarradores de metal. Se soltó el cabello y volvió a amarrarselo en una fuerte cola de caballo. Agitó su varita y una brillante nutria salio de la punta- Hermione Granger solicita Aurores de apoyo y un medimago, tenemos un estudiante que podría estar herido -La nutria salió disparada en el aire- Serán al menos doce minutos hasta que tengamos más apoyo -Velmitch, por favor, cuida a los estudiantes y vigila las plumas, iré a investigar.

Yuri se puso de pie. La niña no estaba pensando con la cabeza- Herrmione -dijo con autoridad- Con todo respeto, soy yo quien deberria ir. Es un castillo en medio de una zona antiaparricion, clarramente esto tiene que ver con maldiciones y tengo más experiencia tratando con eso que tú.

Hermione se acerco a Velmitch con cautela, no subió la voz, pero su expresión era fiera- Yuri, eres la eminencia en encantamientos. Si hay enemigos o algo sale mal, serás el mejor calificado para tener a tres de los cuatro estudiantes a salvo. Iré por Tomas. Supervivencia de tres contra supervivencia de uno. Ellos son prioridad -dijo apuntando a Summerland, Jones y Connor.

Connor... con aquella sonrisa irónica, agitaba su varita hacia la vieja copa que había sido su traslador. Se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban viendo con idéntica expresión asombrada- Yo salvare a Tomas -dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor.

Connor desapareció en un suave Plop.

-¡Mierda! -mascullo Granger- ¡Accio trasladores! -gritó y los trasladores de Jones y Summerland llegaron a su mano y las guardo en el bolsillo de su cinturón, tenía un hechizo expansible, creación propia de Granger, camino rápidamente hasta el traslador mayor anta la estupefacción de Yuri, quien solo pudo reaccionar lo suficiente para vincular a Hermione con una de sus plumas, apenas lo consiguió, ella desapareció. Yuri Velmitch hacía espionaje, Hermione Granger había estado en primera línea en una guerra mágica. En una batalla, el tiempo de reacción era clave. Quizá Granger si era la adecuada para bajar a aquel castillo.

Por otro lado, si Connor salía bien de esa situación y si sobrevivía al castigo que seguramente Granger le pondría, Yuri tenía bastantes intenciones de ponerle un nueve, no, se merecía un diez. Reutilizar un traslador y lograr que lo devolviera de donde lo trajo era un encantamiento bastante avanzado. Quizá estaba subestimando a los magos británicos.

Sin remedio, Yuri miro amenazadoramente a los otros estudiantes- Al prrimero que intente una tonterria, lo aturrdire. Puedo carrgar con dos niños como ustedes y batirrme en duelo contrra cinco magos sin prroblema -murmuro. Saco un nuevo pergamino para que la pluma que encantó redactara lo que Hermione Granger hacía, esta vez con un encantamiento distinto. La pluma estaría directamente vinculada a ella, y a donde fuera que caminara, la pluma lo describiría.

La pluma vinculada a Connor redacto que el ya había llegado al laberinto, el muchacho encontró perfectamente por donde cayó Tomas, apretó la misma roca, el suelo debajo se abrió y Connor saltó allí dentro. La pluma de detuvo.

Yuri dirigió la vista a la pluma de Hermione Granger, ella también llego al laberinto y si hubiera llegado solo un poco antes, hubiera alcanzado a Connor. Apretó la misma roca, se puso la varita en la boca y saltó hacia el agujero en el suelo. Cayó de bruces en el suelo. Debió ver algo, pues comenzó a correr hacia adelante, encontró a Connor y le estaba persiguiendo. Alrededor de Hermione Granger, gruesas columnas de piedra irregular aparecían. Las paredes, con extraños glifos y manchas irregulares. Letras. Jeroglíficos. Yuri soltó un insulto en ruso, bastante en alto.

Alzó la vista hacia Summerland y Jones- Yo, Yurri Velmitch, prrofesor de encantamientos, deterrminando una situación de peligrro extrremo, doy perrmiso a los estudiantes prresentes de usarr los maleficios imperrdonables parra defenderr sus vidas -Yuri se puso en pie y también se quito la chaqueta de entrenamiento- Pongan hechizos prrotectores en todo el perrímetro. Esta debe serr una zona segurra, enviarremos prrimero a Connorr o a Tomas. En caso de verrse rrodeados, Jones, tu darrás prrimeros auxilios, Summerrland, tu defenderrás. No intenten aparrecerse, sufrrirrán una desparrtición antes de siquiera completarr el hechizo.

Yuri tomó un hilo de la pluma vinculada a Hermione Granger, comenzando un encantamiento largo, pero efectivo. En el suelo, la representación de Hermione Granger, había atrapado a Connor, y lo retenía contra un montículo de piedras. Más allá, Tomas también estaba escondido en una saliente. Entre todos ellos, había una especie de reunión, hombres en túnicas oscuras de pie, formando un circulo iluminado con antorchas, unas vasijas en el centro. Manchas en el suelo y en las paredes. Si eso no era un ritual de magia oscura, Yuri no era Ruso.

Esos jeroglíficos, esas manchas irregulares. Yuri ya las había visto antes, sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando culmino el encantamiento. Jones y Summerland se dieron cuenta y lucían espantados. Yuri les sonrió por primera vez desde que les conoció. Los niños se convertirían en hombres- Suerrte a todos.

* * *

 **True - Silent Hill 2 (piano)**

watch?v=E1KP9RGw2n4

* * *

Hermione tuvo un ligero temblor en la mano que sujetaba la varita. El olor era terrible. Había sido torturada y había sido prisionera de guerra. Si las manchas en las paredes no eran sangre seca, eso no era un ritual de magia oscura. Olía a cabello quemado y otro olor dulzón que no podía identificar. Según sus cálculos, ya no estaban debajo del castillo, seguramente por eso Yuri ni ella eran capaces de encontrar a Tomas.

Tomas...

El cayó por otro pasadizo, seguramente. En el pozo habían dos agujeros, Hermione solamente se dio cuenta cuando saltó. Tomas había caído, no salto, por eso salió por otro sitió, solo existía esa explicación para que el muchacho haya quedado al otro lado de la cueva y unos quince metros más arriba que ellos. No parecía que tuviera por donde salir o escapar. Además, aún no les había visto.

Hermione observaba la situación, tratando de descartas si el circulo d personajes con largas capas y capuchas que cubrían sus rostros eran magos o muggles. Si eran Muggles, había mas opciones para trazar un plan. Si eran magos... ella era casi un auror, pero los chicos solo eran estudiantes. Y aunque ella fuera heroína de guerra, sabía que no tenia oportunidad si esos doce hombres de allí eran magos.

Solo les quedaba esperar, Yuri estaría observando la situación. Hermione miro su reloj, cinco minutos habían pasado. Siete minutos más y los refuerzos llegarían en raudales.

-Tomas nos vio -dijo Connor en voz baja- ¡No, idiota, quédate allí! -mascullo tan bajo como pudo, haciéndole señas.

Hermione miró hacia Tomas. El muchacho estaba pálido y parecía que perdió su varita. Estaba moviéndose entre las rocas que lo protegían de ser visto por el circulo de encapuchados, mirando con horror hacia abajo, seguramente calculando por donde podría bajar. Miraba con ojos suplicantes a Hermione. Ella se preguntó porque estaba tan aterrado. ¿Que había pasado antes de que ella y Connor llegaran?

-Tenemos que hacer algo -dijo Connor serio- Tomas se ve muy asustado, creo que si tuviera varita, transfiguraría alas en su espalda y volaría si pudiera. Este lugar tampoco me gusta.

Los encapuchados comenzaron prácticamente a zumbar. Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia el centro del circulo y tomo una de las vasijas, la levanto y los demás entonaron un cántico en un idioma que Hermione no conocía. El hombre alzo la vasija en alto y luego la dejo caer en el suelo. Hermione casi salta en su sitio cuando la vasija se rompió en el suelo. El olor a cabello quemado aumentó y un humo oscuro se elevo en lo alto de la cueva y se esparció por todo el lugar.

-¿Que mierda es eso? -mascullo Connor- Hay una cosa allí, Hermione -dijo con la voz patosa y recostándose sobre la roca, dándole la espalda al circulo delante de ellos. Connor estaba pálido- Hay algo allí.

Hermione miro por entre las rocas como el hombre que tiró la vasija estaba arrodillado entre los restos de cerámica, murmurando algo, pero Hermione no vio nada más. Miró hacia Tomas, quien también miraba hacia el suelo y lucia aún más asustado. Seguramente el miraba todo directamente.

-¿Que viste Oliver? -murmuro Hermione, consultando de nuevo su reloj. Seis minutos.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza- Hay algo allí -dijo de nuevo, casi tartamudeando, sacó su varita y la apretó hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos- Hay que bajar a William y salir de aquí. Podemos volver a encantar el traslador. Haremos que llegue a manos de William, y luego nosotros también nos vamos.

-No sabemos si son magos -dijo Hermione, observando de nuevo al circulo, el hombre del centro del circulo seguía allí y lo demás parecían estar cantando. Tomas, arriba, se había acuclillado y se cubría los oídos con las manos. Mirando de nuevo con ojos asustados hacia Hermione.

Entonces paso.

Otro de los encapuchados avanzo al circulo, el del centro se puso de pie y saco una especie de puñal de la manga y le corto el cuello al otro, que en realidad resulto ser una mujer, su cabello largo y rubio. Esta cayo al suelo, pero lo más extraño era que ninguna gota de sangre mancho el suelo. Poco a poco, la mujer en el suelo se sacudió, primero despacio, luego con violencia, y como si una mano invisible la tomara, era arrastrada hacia la pared del fondo. Se estampo con tanta fuerza que el ruido fue sordo, solo una mancha roja quedó en el lugar donde la mujer se estampo. El circulo de encapuchados se hizo más pequeño. El hombre del centro volvió a formar parte de los demás y volvieron a cantar.

Hermione se recostó contra las rocas. Eran magos, definitivamente debían ser magos. Los muggles no podían hacer algo tan macabro. Miró hacia Connor, quien ya estaba encantando el traslador. Su mano temblaba- Esa cosa se estaba riendo -dijo de pronto- Son sacrificios, sacrificios. Esa cosa se reía.

Hermione no entendió nada, pero el plan de Connor era el más sensato. Encanto también los trasladores que quitó a Summerland y Jones.

-Los encantaré a todos ellos -dijo Hermione- Tenemos que ser perfectamente sincronizados en esto. Harás un Wingardum y acercarás ese traslador a las manos de Tomas. A mi señal, dejaras que caiga en sus manos, Lanzare un "Arresto Momentum" a todos ellos, eso nos dará tiempo para que cada uno active el traslador al mismo tiempo y nos saque a todos de aquí. Si algo sale mal, no me esperen. Lleva esa copa a las manos de Tomas y luego tu toma la cafetera. Yo los cubriré. Connor iba a decir algo, pero ella hablo primero- Es una orden.

Connor asintió. Hizo señas a Tomas, quien se veía lloroso y asustado. Connor primero la transfiguro al mismo color que las rocas de la cueva y la elevo en el aire, tratando de camuflarla entre las imperfecciones de la cueva. Hermione puso el traslador para Connor delante suyo, era una tetera vieja. Hermione guardo la pequeña caja de música en la roca frente a ella. Tomas no despegó ni un minuto sus ojos de la copa. Hermione observo primero su reloj, luego al circulo.

Cuando la copa estaba sobre Tomas, las cosas comenzaron a salir mal. Tomas, quizá no entendió las señas de Connor, o quizá estaba tan desesperando por escapar, que impertinentemente, salió de su escondite y quiso tomar la copa con sus propias manos. Connor maldijo y elevo la copa, Tomas trastabillo y casi se cae, unos grandes pedruscos cayeron en su lugar. Todo el circulo fijo la vista en Tomas.

-¿Quien eres, chico? -hablo uno de los encapuchados- ¿Como llegaste aquí?

-¡Mantenlo! -grito una voz femenina- Esta contaminando la ceremonia.

-Baja de allí, chico -dijo otro de los encapuchados- ¿Quieres?

Tomas se arrastro contra la pared en la que estaba. Hermione y Connor se miraron. Esos no eran magos. Si fueran magos, hubieran usado sus varitas. Connor libero la copa del hechizo y esta cayó en manos de Tomas, quien apenas la tocó y desapareció.

Una de las mujeres gritó y otro mascullo maldiciones. Hermione escucho claramente cuando uno de ellos dijo- Un heredero de Merlín.

Hermione titubeo, pero Connor no, salió de su escondite y comenzó a lanzar hechizos aturdidores a los encapuchados, quienes comenzaron a chillar y esconderse entre las columnas. Solo uno de ellos no se movía y Hermione temió lo peor, apunto su varita a todo el lugar y grito: Arresto momentum. Lo cual aprovecho Connor para tener una mejor posición y lanzar un hechizo aturdidor hacia el hombre que aún estaba parado sin moverse. El hombre ni se inmuto. Solo levanto una mano y el rayo de luz roja, salio despedido a otra dirección. Connor vacilo un momento, pero siguió atacando. Hermione se le unió y juntos lanzaron hechizos por ambos ángulos. Solo entonces el hombre pareció reaccionar. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y desapareció, solo una leve brisa que venía de sus espaldas les aviso que había algo detrás de ellos. Hermione lanzo un "protego" sobre Connor y se puso a su espalda, el encapuchado hizo algo, pues una mano invisible empujo a Connor y a ella hacia un rincón de la cueva. Hermione, como pudo, lanzó otro protego sobre ellos, antes de recibir ese golpe de nuevo. Vio como a ambos lados de ellos, la piedra de la cueva se veía como hubieran sido maltrechas por zarpazos, solamente estando intacto la zona que había alcanzado a proteger Hermione.

Connor murmuro algo, Hermione no pudo detenerlo. Antes siquiera de poder advertirle, Connor intento aparecerse. La despartición fue inmediata y violenta. Apareció solo unos metros más allá, del pie a la rodilla se había quedado con Hermione, salpicandole de sangre casi toda la cara por la fuerza con la que el miembro se separo de Connor.

El muchacho se derrumbo apenas llego a esos tristes metros y se derrumbo, mascullo una maldición y recién gimió de dolor al darse cuenta de que la mitad de su pierna no estaba. Hermione llevó su varita hacia su frente y murmuro un encantamiento rápido, lanzandolo hacia Connor, el muchacho desapareció al instante en medio de la nada. Hermione miró hacia el encapuchado, quien parecía confundido. Tomó esa parte de Connor y se la colgó a la cinturilla de su pantalón, gracias a uno de sus muchos agarradores. Tuvo que atravesar parte de de la carne, pero era la única manera de devolverle a Connor su pierna.

Luego de eso, Hermione conjuro un Lumus máxima hacia el techo, haciendo estallar todo en luz brillante, confiando en que el hombre quedaría segado.

Hermione aprovecho ese momento para conjurar un imperdonable.

-Avada kedavra -gritó y el rayo verde cayó sobre el hombre. Levantó la mano para defenderse, pero esta vez el hechizo no reboto, pasó por un lado de su mano y le dio de lleno en el pecho, arrojándolo al suelo.

Hermione corrió, llegando hasta donde las manchas de sangre en el suelo delataban donde estaba Connor, se arrodillo hacia él y quito el encantamiento de invisibilidad e insonoración. Los gritos de dolor de Connor eran ahora audibles, llenando de ecos la cueva- "Accio trasla..." -quiso gritar, pero un sonido limpio y amortiguado resonó mas fuerte que los que gritos de Connor.

Era un disparo.

Hermione sintió el impacto en el brazo, la hizo tambalear lo suficiente para soltar la varita. Se arrastro por el suelo y volvió a sostenerla con fuerza, lanzó un bombarda hacia el techo de la cueva arriba de donde los encapuchados que les disparaban. Eso fue suficiente para detenerlos de momento, Hermione tironeo de Connor como pudo y arrastrándose por el suelo siguió gritando- ¡Accio trasladores! -dijo estirando la mano, pero nada ocurrió- ¡Accio trasladores! -grito de nuevo. Los disparos volvieron a resonar. El polvo que se levanto del suelo sirvió para cubrirlos- ¡Accio, maldita sea!

-No servirá de nada -El sujeto encapuchado estaba justo a unos metros de ella, el mismo sujeto al que le llego la maldición asesina. Debería estar muerto. ¡Debería estar muerto!

Hermione quedo de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano sujetando a Connor, quien había dejado de gritar y estaba comenzando a temblar. Hermione no quería mirar, pero miró y se asusto de la cantidad de sangre que manchaba el suelo- Avada Kedavra -volvió a maldecir- Pero el rayo verde le dio de nuevo en el pecho, pero esta vez no arrojo al hombre al suelo. El hombre comenzó a reírse.

-Herederos de Merlín -dijo el hombre con diversión- Hace mucho no me encuentro con alguno de ustedes. Menos aún con una chica. Puedes ser útil para mí. La sangre de los herederos de Merlín es difícil de conseguir en estos días. La estas desperdiciando -dijo apuntando a su brazo izquierdo, el cual escurría sangre- vamos, niña...

-Avada kedavra -volvió a gritar, pero de nuevo nada paso. Hermione hizo más presión contra el antebrazo de Connor. Su pulso aún estaba allí. Aún había tiempo. Hermione hizo el primer movimiento, el hombre volvió a levantar la mano para defenderse, pero Hermione no le ataco a él, si no que conjuro una brillante llama de la punta de su varita, las más rápida y más caliente que pudo para cauterizar en lo posible la aún sangrante pierna de Connor, él muchacho grito aun más fuerte que las otras veces.

El hombre volvió a reír, hizo un movimiento con la mano y la varita de Hermione salió despedida a las manos del hombre, para horror de Hermione- "Avada kedavra" Hace mucho tiempo que no escucho esas palabras, no desde las guerras de conquista. Tu gente hizo mucho ruido en ese entonces. Siempre me pregunté el porque se detuvieron y eligieron esconderse. ¡La sangre... y la muerte! Dioses. ¡Extrañaba esos gritos y estas baratijas suyas! -dijo girando la varita de Hermione en sus manos, lanzándola al aire y luego de hacer un puño con su mano, la varita se hizo añicos. Pequeñas astillas brillantes cayeron al suelo.

Hermione, estupefacta, por un lado en sus pensamientos, estaba contando, por el otro, seguía atenta al pulso de Connor, quien estaba comenzando a temblar cada vez más- ¿Quien eres? -logro murmurar- No, ¿Que eres?

El hombre volvió a reírse- Niños -escupió- todos son unos estúpidos niños. No tiene caso siquiera...

\- ¡Reducto! -Una voz a lo lejos gritó y un rayo azul ilumino la cueva. El hombre salió despedido hacia una de las orillas de la cueva.

Habían llegado, los aurores habían llegado.

Los disparos volvieron a resonar en el lugar. Hermione se agacho y volvió a arrastrar a Connor por el suelo de la cueva. Con horror comprobó que los disparos encontraron desprevenidos a varios aurores. Algunos cayeron heridos, seguramente por no reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Granger! -alguien gritó. Hermione le reconoció al instante.

-¡Kanda! -grito ella.

Shou Kanda, hizo una floritura con su varita y Hermione podría jurar que una película invisible se desplazo en forma cuadrada delante de Kanda que salía de su varita. Era una especie de escudo, pues los disparos rebotaban en el. Kanda llegó tan rápido como pudo hasta ella cubrió a los tres con el escudo transparente. Muchos aurores imitaron a Kanda, iban en parejas. Uno conjuraba el escudo, su compañero lanzaba las maldiciones.

-El hombre que estaba frente a mi -dijo ella- Es peligroso. La maldición asesina no le hace nada -farfullo- puede aparecerse, no lo hagan ustedes, Connor lo intento y perdió la mitad de la pierna.

Kanda dijo algo en Japones, sacudió la cabeza y saco de su bolsillo y peine. Hermione entendió al instante. Sujeto con fuerza a Connor, pues ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer allí. Los sonidos de maldiciones y disparos inundaban el lugar. Pero por encima de todo el barullo, Hermione juraba que aquel hombre de la capucha se estaba riendo.

-¡Ayaku! -grito Kanda- Rápido, ¡Hermione!

Ella sujeto el peine con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaba frente tres pares de ojos asustados, Jones, Tomas y Summerland.

* * *

 **The Bravery - Slow Poison**

watch?v=LE2pgA8Q2bY

* * *

Hermione se arrodillo y recién vió a Connor, había dejado de gritar, su pierna estaba ennegrecida, pero ya no sangraba tanto.

-Jones, quítate tu chaqueta y has presión en la pierna -grito- Tomas, quítate la tuya y ponla bajo su cabeza. Summerland, tráeme díctamo.

Los chicos se movieron de inmediato, excepto uno de ellos- ¡Marck Summerland! -grito Hermione- ¡Tráeme díctamo! -Solo entonces el muchacho se movió.

Connor movió una temblorosa mano, buscando algo- ¿Hermione? -llamo, como si no pudiera ver a nadie- ¿Hermione?

Hermione se volvió hacia el y le sujeto la mano- Oliver, estas a salvo. Estas a salvo -dijo para tranquilizarlo- Pudimos salir de allí.

-Mi pierna -mascullo, casi con la voz ahogada, mirando como Hermione desenganchaba la maltrecha extremidad de su cinturilla, por suerte no se había desprendido, pero si estaba bastante maltrecha- Mi pierna, Merlín, Hermione... -trato de hablar, pero comenzó a estornudar. Parecía que Tomas sabía que hacer, así que elevo su cabeza un poco más. Connor giró la cabeza hacia el- ¿William? -pregunto, casi en un susurro- Gracias... a Merlín... pensé que deje caer el traslador.

Justo en ese momento llegó Summerland con el díctamo. Hermione prácticamente se lo arrebato de la mano y comenzó a aplicarlo en la pierna de Connor. Primero sobre la zona cauterizada, cuando esta volvió a su color natural, procedió a unirla la extremidad con la parte faltante.

-Estarás bien, Oliver -dijo ella- Vas a estar bien. Estarás como nuevo y recibirás una medalla por esto, yo misma organizare todo y daré un discurso que te hará llorar. Has sido muy valiente ¡Y fuerte!. Oliver, todos estarán orgullosos de ti.

Connor quiso reír. pero comenzó a estornudar casi al mismo tiempo. Soltó la mano de Hermione y comenzó a levantarla hacia arriba- ¿Mamá? -murmuro.

-Si -dijo Hermione, aplicando con cuidado el díctamo y logrando que la carne se adhiriera pliegue a pliegue- Tu mamá también estaría orgullosa.

Pero entonces Connor comenzó a llorar- Mamá -gimió- Perdóname, mamá -dijo lastimeramente- El me dijo que debía sonreír. El me lo dijo. Perdóname.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, Connor estaba delirando.

-¿Profesora? Su costado... -Summerland estaba apuntando a un costado de Connor, una gran mancha de sangre escurría de allí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, aturdida primero, asustada después- No, no, no, no ¡NO! -Hermione dejo tirado el díctamo y se abalanzo sobre el costado de Connor, al subirle la camiseta vio que tenia allí un agujero de bala de donde salía toda esa sangre.

Hermione solo le tomó un segundo decidir- Jones, chispas rojas al cielo, ¡Ahora!.

Esa acción era prácticamente dar su posición al enemigo... sin embargo, era la señal inequívoca de que necesitaban ayuda. Hermione rogaba que llegara un auror y un sanador.

Connor comenzó a estornudar, escupía sangre. Era una hemorragia interna. La bala debió haber atravesado sus pulmones. Un sonido amortiguado salio de su garganta, se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Hermione le apretó la nariz para darle respiración boca a boca, lo cual sirvió un poco, pues Connor pudo limpiarse la garganta arrojando la sangre que lo ahogaba directamente a la boca de Hermione. Ella se retiro al instante, con la sangre de Connor escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, solamente para volver a aproximarse a él, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-¿Hermione? -dijo Connor, con los ojos llorosos, antes de que la vida se fuera de ellos.

Hermione no sabía exactamente que pasó después de eso. Todo fue como un montón de imágenes inconexas. Trato de hacer RCP a Connor, Summerland gritaba algo. Tomas se había alejado y había comenzado a vomitar. Jones había corrido a algún lugar. Al final, Summerland fue el único que se quedo al lado de Connor, alguien la tomó a ella por debajo de los brazos y la arrastraba lejos de Connor, mientras ella forcejeaba para que la soltaran. Incluso sus propios gritos eran ajenos, como si fuera otra persona la que estuviera gritando y llorando. Pero no era nadie más que ella.

* * *

El titulo... pues, no iba a incluir esto de Theodore en este capitulo aún, pero me pareció del todo correcto el como el esta idealizando a "su niña mago" indefensa y vulnerable, siendo que Hermione Granger es todo lo contrario. He tenido aquí un bloqueo mental, porque cada vez que escribía el como Theodore pensaba acerca de Hermione, sentía que estaba leyendo a alguien refiriéndose obsesivamente a alguien. O sea, es un sujeto con aaaaaaños viviendo en el mundo, se encuentra a una niña y se obsesiona con ella... bueno, el la considera una niña. El caso es ese, la obsesión de Theodore no va con el echo de que sea precisamente una niña/mujer, si no un mago. Alguien como él, que puede hacer magia y con esto deja de ser ultimo mago en el mundo, solamente que de sexo opuesto.

Y si, he metido playlist. Es que escribía y sentía que algo le faltaba :s

Mambo N°5 viene días sonando en mi cabeza y me hizo gracia, en especial los últimos versos.

La segunda canción... tiene poco que ver, solamente suena bien. Pero pega con la situación de impaciencia y que todo se va al carajo.

La tercera... pues es de Silent Hill, que mejor banda sonora para un culto de magia oscura :s

La cuarta... esa canción tipo ironía. Como que te quieres morir, pero no. No vas a morir aún. Así que... a sufrir.

Ehem... si, el primer muerto de esta historia...

... más no el ultimo.

Acepto consultas y teorías ;)

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**FOTO DE PORTADA**

-El Wizzengamont llama a Hermione Jean Granger a dar su declaración.

La voz del jefe Warlock era bastante potente y firme. Sin embargo, ni una voz potente y firme servía para acallar todas las demás voces. Voces de repudio, por supuesto. Yuri conoció por primera vez el segundo nombre de la Señorita Granger, y mientras el jefe Warlock leía las credenciales de la muchacha, Yuri volvía a caer en cuenta de lo joven que ella era. Apenas tenía veinte años, en su país sería considerada aún una niña, además su estatura no ayudaba. Le dio una punzada de injusticia al ver como caminaba a paso firme hacia la silla de los acusados, a pesar de tener una herida extraña en la pierna que la obligaba a usar una muleta, Yuri la vio llegar con ella, pero vio también como se negaba a usarla para llegar a la silla de los acusados. Aún los medimagos no podían saber que era exactamente esa herida, pero que la misma señorita Granger decía que era como una quemadura, y además de eso, tener la mano derecha atada a su cuello para inmovilizarla, pues el hueso se había resquebrajado por la bala que allí le había golpeado, sin contar ademas la venda en su cabeza, el color liliáceo que se extendía por una de sus mejillas y la gasa que le pusieron allí para que no se notara demasiado.

Hermione Granger había sido herida, y si no de muerte, debía de estar en una habitación en San Mungo y no compareciendo ante el Wizzengamont. Yuri seguía sin entender a los Británicos. Ella era una especie de símbolo, una heroína de guerra y sin embargo, parecía que querían exponerla en el peor estado posible. Como si quisieran demostrar que era una simple bruja más. Pero Yuri entendía que no lo era.

-Señorita Granger, por favor, relate los hechos que suscitaron el día de ayer por la tarde.

Hermione Granger se sentó erguida en la incomoda silla (Yuri sabía que era incomoda, pues el también se sentó allí) y dictó su relato, siendo clara y precisa. Yuri ya había sido interrogado, así que solamente corroboraría su versión.

Harry Potter estaba en el banquillo de la defensa, al igual que Shou Kanda y una bruja entrada en años, que Yuri no conocía, pero tenía túnica de maestro.

Todos escucharon en silencio y aparte del descontento, Yuri observó que también habían rostros de sueño, entendible, por supuesto, pues habían convocado esa sesión de emergencia. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

Yuri admiro la respuesta de los magos miembros del Wizzengamont y también de los de la sala plenaria, pues los asientos vacíos podían contarse con una mano.

Stahtfield, que estaba sentado a su lado y conocía más a los británicos, dijo que eso sucedería, pues habían varios casos de Mortífagos aún libres y hasta que no fueran capturados o muertos todos ellos, las convocatorias del Wizzengamont tenía carácter de emergencia inmediata.

-¿indica usted que no comprobó el estado real del muchacho antes de aplicar un tratamiento adecuado? -pregunto uno de los miembros del Wizzengamont.

Hermione Granger respondió con voz firme- Connor perdió una pierna, producto de desparticion. Estaba empapado en sangre por todo el cuerpo porque el trato de arrastrarse lejos del mago que nos atacó. Cauterice su pierna con un hechizo de incendio, pero no fue suficiente, su pierna aún sangraba. Use el díctamo para salvar su pierna y detener la hemorragia.

-pero no reviso el cuerpo del muchacho - dijo una de las brujas- un procedimiento rudimentario es revisar si alguien tiene otras heridas.

-Sección 3 del capítulo de atención de emergencia, procedimiento de Medimagia para lesiones en los que exista hemorragia, Sra. Hugges. El cual en su punto 4 indica que primero es detener la hemorragia a la vista.

La bruja, Hugges, apretó los labios en silencio y no dijo ninguna otra palabra. Hermione Granger se llevó la mano sana al hombro de la mano lesionada y se acomodo el vendaje, pero Yuri sospechaba que era un espasmo de dolor.

-pero usted no es un medimago - dijo otro mago.

La señorita Granger se irguió cuanto pudo y ese leve momento en que se vio vulnerable desapareció.

-por supuesto que no, señor Forkes - dijo ella- no soy un medimago, un medimago habría podido manejar de mejor manera el situación y quizá el estudiante Connor estaría hoy con nosotros, pero la presencia de un medimago es un lujo que la academia de aurores nunca tomó en cuenta, a pesar de mis variadas solicitudes. No soy medimago, pero era la única allí en ese lugar en metros a la redonda que podía ayudar a Connor y el se estaba desangrando. ¿Se supone que debía de dejarlo morir desangrado?

-también lanzó chispas rojas con su varita, la clara llamada de auxilio, pero lo hizo únicamente después de que el chico agonizaba -una bruja era la que ahora hablaba, había ira en su voz, incluso se puso de pie y apuntaba a Hermione Granger acusadoramente con un dedo- pudo haber enviado la señal de auxilio antes. Pudo hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Quizá la heroína de guerra quiso demostrar... y aún aquí sigue queriendo demostrar ser la indicada para tareas que no le corresponden.

La señorita Granger parecía tambalear. Yuri la vio apretar con fuerza su puño. Reclamar a un mago no lanzar una señal de auxilio en una situación de ataque era ridícula

La voz de la señorita Granger era muy delgada cuando habló- una señal de auxilio también era una señal para marcar nuestra ubicación, pudo haber sido...

-¡pudo salvar al muchacho! - grito la mujer- pero hubieran sido otras personas, por supuesto -la bruja iba alzando la voz y hubo murmullos de todo tipo- y no la gran Hermione Granger. Niña insolente y egolatra.

-¡Objeción! -demandó la anciana al lado de Potter- están insultando a la Señorita Granger y eso es algo que no tolerare, no como mi defendida si no en base al respeto que cada bruja y mago merece.

-objeción concedida -dijo el secretario pelirrojo que escribía todos los apuntes del juicio, después de que el jefe Warlock le hubiera hecho una seña- Señora Hombhert tiene que tomar asiento o será expulsada de la sesión.

La airada bruja tomaba asiento mientras la bruja anciana se puso en pie y miro a los demás en la sala.

-Seguramente el Wizzengamont tomará en cuenta que la directiva de la academia de aurores ni siquiera levantó la mano para desmentir la afirmación de la señorita Granger en cuanto a que no existen sanadores ni medimagos asignados a las misiones de campo de los estudiantes, así que asumo que es verdad. Pediré que se investigue este hecho, ya que la señorita Granger no contaba con más recursos que su astucia y su sentido del prever situaciones de este tipo solamente equipada con pociones de primeros auxilios, como bien relataron el Profesor Yuri Velmitch y los otros tres estudiantes -la bruja parecía crecer a cada segundo que hablaba y miraba a los demás como si ella fuera intocable, en su país, ese tipo de mujer sería llenada de regalos y llevada en hombros si lo permitiera- todo esto indica claramente que la señorita Granger no es alguien que usa las circunstancias para engrandecerse a sí misma, si no que es la que se ha preparado mejor que nadie para todas las circunstancias posibles. No es ninguna egolatra, si no una bruja precavida que sale bien parada de los problemas gracias a eso.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar la mujer después, ni siquiera un murmullo, solo la mujer que había sido mandada a sentarse, la bruja llamada Hombhert- Creo que todos podemos ser fieles creyentes de todas las virtudes de la señorita -dijo la misma venenosa bruja- No se discute. Aquí se discute el hecho de que un chico murió. Los Connor son una respetable familia que ya de por si sufrió perdida de sus miembros... ya solamente Albany, respetable Auror y padre del muchacho queda con vida ¿Que le diremos a ese hombre que ha perdido tanto? La instructora a cargo de la seguridad de su hijo lo intento, pero falló y por eso su único hijo esta muerto. ¿Donde esta el consuelo para el pobre hombre?

Llegados a este momento, Hermione Granger ya miraba al suelo, con el rostro escondido en su propio cabello. Yuri no podía apreciar su expresión, pero seguramente era de culpa. Yuri llegó junto al medimago, cuando ella aún intentaba hacer reanimación a un Connor sin vida. Ella parecía haber perdido la cordura, al punto que no escuchaba a nadie y Yuri tuvo que levantarla en el aire para permitir que el medimago tratara al muchacho, en vano, por supuesto. Pero ese era el procedimiento.

La bruja que defendía a Hermione Granger no se empequeñeció y aunque la sala era un barullo de voces en variados tonos, la voz de la mujer se alzó más allá de todos ellos- Ustedes, miembros del Wizzengamont, solo hacen que piense que que si el actuar de la señorita Granger hubiera sido distinto y apegada a la manera de que ustedes considera correcto, no estaría aquí para responder por negligencia en atención de un herido sin ser medimago, si no por negar auxilio a un estudiante.

Los pequeños murmullos se encendieron como la pólvora. Primero los miembros del Wizzengamont y luego el tribunal. Voces de apoyo y voces condenatorios. "Arrogancia" "impertinencia" "falta de respeto" , sonaba en un lado de la sala. "Tiene razón" murmuraba otras voces "injusticia" "ella hizo lo correcto", mientras los miembros del Wizzengamont discutían entre ellos y el jefe Warlock trataba de poner a punta de engrandecer su voz con un encantamiento _sonorus,_ pero sin éxito. Mucho barullo para gusto de Yuri, pero de cierta manera lo entendía. Los rumores ya debieron haberse extendido. Entre todo el tumulto y confusión que era la academia de aurores y el camino hasta llegar al ministerio, Yuri sabía que el primer ministro Kingsley tenía una conferencia de prensa para declarar los detalles y los avances en la investigación de lo ocurrido, pero lo cierto es que no tenían nada en concreto. Ningún prisionero, un chico muerto y solo un testigo, a la cual trataban de culpar de la muerte del primero. Toda una ridiculez.

Yuri de cuando en cuando se fijaba en el corresponsal del profeta en un rincón apagado de la sala, con un vuela pluma a mano. La prensa. Yuri particularmente odiaba a la prensa. Y más si sus corresponsales tenían una sonrisa tan maligna como la de aquel hombre.

Stahtfield le codeo, solamente para ver que Harry Potter se dirigía hacia ellos. La dama venía a su lado.

-sacaremos a Hermione de aquí - dijo Potter- ¿por favor, podrían ir adelantándose para evitar que se arremoline gente en la salida hacia las chimeneas?

Yuri y Stahtfield se miraron primero y luego asintieron hacia Potter y salieron discretamente de la sala.

La salida estaba despejada, Stahtfield se quedó mirando una esquina de la pared, entre un cuadro de algún anciano importante y una maceta.

-¿pasa algo? - preguntó Yuri.

Stahtfield negó con la cabeza y se froto los ojos- no, solo estoy cansado. Cansado, conmocionado e indignado.

Yuri asintió en silencio y saco su varita para examinarla con dedicación, como siempre hacia- siemprre he pensado que no entiendo a los Brritánicos.

-¿estas cosas pasan en tu país? - pregunto Stahtfield.

Yuri se encogió de hombros- No siemprre estoy en medio de situaciones así - dijo simplemente.

Stahtfield asintió en comprensión y suspiro. A Yuri le caía bien el callado americano y era buen mago, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si el realmente había ido como un mago en colaboración con Europa o era un mago más cono Yuri, un espía. La guerra fría había terminado hace poco tiempo y Yuri no podía evitar pensar en Stahtfield como un rival a vencer.

Las objeciones y casi gritos se oyeron hasta donde ellos estaban, seguramente ya sacarían a Granger. Stahtfield le hizo una seña a Yuri y ambos se irguieron en toda su altura para proporcionar seguridad a la señorita Granger. La dama adulta que acompañaba a Potter salió primero y examinó el lugar con ojo crítico.

-Es un honor conocerla, profesora McGonagal -dijo Stahtfield acercándose a ella. Yuri frunció el ceño. Esa era la legendaria Minerva McGonagal, Yuri la tomaba por una anciana, en su puesto como directora de Hogwarts. No se veía tan anciana.

Ella asintió y cruzo algunas palabras de cortesía con Stahtfield. Pero poco después advirtió que estuviesen preparados.

Un tumulto de personas comenzó a salir, pero se aglomeraron en la salida. Incluso alguien empujó a Yuri. El corresponsal de él Profeta se posiciono en una zona algo alejada, pero junto a su camarografo preparado. Salieron algunos cuantos miembros del Wizzengamont y poco después, la Señorita Granger, ayudada por Potter y su muleta, pues aún cojeaba un poco.

La situación entonces solo empeoró. Un auror empujó a Potter y dijo algo que hizo que este se volviera, Granger tiro de él, pero Potter no la escuchaba. McGonagal dijo que sacaran a Granger, así que Yuri y Stahtfield se pusieron a ello, empujando para lograr alcanzar a la señorita Granger. Yuri la llamo, pero ella seguía tirando de Potter. Esa fue la primera fotografía que tomó el corresponsal del profeta. Shou Kanda apareció desde atrás y el si llegó hasta la señorita Granger, ayudándola a avanzar y también ayudándola a tirar de Potter para que dejara de discutir, sin embargo, el auror debió haber dicho algo más, pues Potter le dio un puñetazo. Las cosas fueron a peor en ese momento.

Shou también se metió en la pelea, así que la Señorita Granger fue empujada y casi se cayó.

Fue un instante, solo un instante.

A Granger la sujeto alguien de los hombros, ella pareció estarle dando las gracias y este la ayudaba hasta un muy oportuno hueco entre las personas para que ella fuera a salvo hasta las chimeneas. El sujeto entonces la empujó, pareció tropezarse, pero Yuri sabía cómo era un empujón deliberado hacia las chimeneas.

Yuri grito y por un momento pensó que iban a secuestrarla, pues de en medio de la nada, apareció un sujeto encapuchado que tenía la varita en la mano y le apuntaba a la Señorita Granger, amenazándola.

La señorita Granger fue rápida, pero Yuri lo fue más. Mientras ella golpeaba con las muletas en el estomago al hombre encapuchado y luego se daba la vuelta y le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara al sujeto que la había empujado, Yuri lanzó un bombarda Máxima hacia las chimeneas para que esos sujetos no huyeran.

Stahtfield desarmo al mago que apareció de la nada y que apenas se recuperaba del ataque de Granger, pero este no se dejó intimidar, amenazante se dirigió hacia la señorita Granger que sin ayuda de su muleta tropezó y cayo sentada en el suelo, Yuri lanzo un hechizo aturdidor al encapuchado, pero esta vez el fue más rápido y se lanzó hacia una desprotegida Granger, esquivando la maldición que le lanzó Yuri.

Esa fue la fotografía de primera plana de la edición del profeta de ese día, el sujeto encapuchado, estrangulando a Hermione Granger en vista de todo el que pudiera verlo.

* * *

Bueno... Actualización algo corta, pero en el siguiente capitulo, más detalles.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**FALSO ACENTO RUSO**

Despertó con el sol en sus ojos, pues había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Parpadeo varias veces y después de un alarido de fastidio se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, pero no funcionó. Se descubrió la cabeza y luego de un suspiro resignado se levantó de la cama descalzo y corrió las cortinas el solo.

Fue un lío, por supuesto, como lo era todos los días y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlas abierto la noche anterior y tratando de recordar porque lo hizo.

Luego de eso volvió a meterse en la cama, era su día libre y a menos que el señor tenebroso hubiera vuelto a la vida, Draco Malfoy no saldría de la cama.

O eso pensó, pues apenas estaba cayendo nuevamente en el sueño, uno agradable y placentero, casi como una vieja memoria que le acariciaba el alma...

... Una lechuza comenzó a picotear el vidrio de la ventana, desesperada.

Draco se planteó dejar que la maldita se rostizara en pleno sol, o de sed, o lo que fuera; pero por lo insistente que era, solamente podía ser de una persona.

Se puso en pie aún más molesto que de costumbre y abrió las ventanas con furia. La lechuza volo hacia el como si quiera arrancarle los ojos, dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, Draco maldijo y luego de ofrecerle la mano, la lechuza clavo sus garras allí.

Ese era un truco que Pansy le enseñó a su lechuza para que fuera cual fuera el mensaje que enviara se leyera o el ave le arrancaría un pedazo de carne con las garras. Maldita Pansy.

Como si el ave supiera que Draco maldecía a su dueña, le clavo una de sus garras. Draco podía jurar que había un brillo perverso en sus ojillos.

Desenrollo el pergamino y leyó, línea a línea, su cansancio y ganas de dormir de evaporaron. La lechuza libero a Draco y se fue volando por la ventana aún abierta.

Draco se quedó estático durante al menos doce segundos. Doce segundos, eso fue todo, hasta que prácticamente corrió hasta la entrada de su departamento y cogió la edición del profeta que esperaba encima del tapete de la puerta.

* * *

Para todos fue una sorpresa, y no solo para ellos, si no para el mismo Yuri.

Estaba impartiendo clases en la academia cuando Potter en persona lo busco, pues Hermione Granger pidió verlo precisamente a él.

Ahora, Yuri estaba siendo estudiado por media docena de pelirrojos, uno más adulto que otro, de los cuales sólo reconocía a Ronald Weasley. El resto eran al parecer amistades de la señorita Granger. Yuri saludo educadamemte y con ceremonia a todos ellos y paso hacia la zona de cuidados especializados junto a Potter. Pasaron dos puestos de control de visitas y un mago en la puerta de la habitación le pidió su varita.

Yuri la entregó sin protestar y aunque sus instintos gritaban que quizá era una trampa, que le habían descubierto como espía y que ahora le desarmaban para interrogarlo y torturarlo...

Sin embargo el lado lógico de sus pensamientos le recordaba que estaba en Gran Bretaña. Los británicos no actuarían de ese modo. ¿O sí?

Potter se quedó en la puerta y Yuri entró allí con decisión. La señorita Granger estaba mirando hacia la ventana cubierta a través de cortinas, pero se volvió hacia el cuando le escucho caminar hacia ella. Ella estaba sentada en su cama de hospital, casi recostada sobre almohadones mullidos y con su bata de paciente y cubierta por un cobertor que se veía cómodo.

-Hola Yuri -dijo con la voz rasposa- me alegra que aceptaras venir.

Yuri ahogo un suspiro de resignación. Si antes la herida señorita Granger le había causado un pesar sincero, ahora le causaba un vacío en el estomago. Ella tenía vendado el cuello y se podía notar los moratones en él y finalmente su brazo termino de romperse en dos partes, aunque parecía que ya se lo habían arreglado, pues no estaba entablillado. Potter le había dicho que la extraña herida en su pierna se había extendido y era tan dolorosa que le habían insensibilizado la pierna y ahora no podía caminar.

El se aclaro la garganta- Hola -dijo escueto- no quierro serr maleducado, perro me gustarría saberr porr que estoy aquí.

Distinto a todo lo que Yuri esperaba, Hermione Granger le volvió a sorprender y compuso una mueca y el rostro serio, se desperezo y entre un movimiento y el siguiente, tenía la varita en la mano.

-Bien, iremos al grano, y por cierto, ese acento falso es muy malo -Ella le apuntó- Yuri, necesito un favor y puede que solamente tu puedes ayudarme.

Yuri sonrió. Si, la señorita Granger era una caja de sorpresas. Y su instinto nunca fallaba.

* * *

Brennan estaba recostado en su enorme sillón de piel, los pies colgando por una orilla de su escritorio, pensando y puliendo su plan. Aun no cabía en la sorpresa y la sensación agria seguía en su piel después de oír la petición de Theodore, más por el echo de que Brennan estaba obligado a ayudarle; tendría que hacerlo. Si no, Nott recurría a los otros y eso a Brennan no le convenía, Nott se escaparía de entre sus dedos y no tendría su preciada recompensa por la que había trabajado tantos años. Centenares de años.

Encontrar a una niña, una niña mago... los niños magos no eran tan difíciles de encontrar, se juntaban todos ellos en las escuelas mágicas alrededor del mundo y estas eran contadas. No, el problema no era encontrarla, si no, lo que el echo de encontrarla conllevaría y eso eran resultados catastróficos, pues se le dijo a Nott que él era el ultimo mago en todo el mundo y técnicamente es verdad, pero solamente porque la magia que Nott heredo era diferente a la de los herederos de Merlín. Aunque eso no aplacaría el enojo al saberse engañado.

La maldición de Nott era precisa, puesta por el mismo Merlín con sus últimos resquicios de magia luego de que se entero de la traición de Nott y su querida hermana. Se suponía que Nott no debía de poder ver, tocar, escuchar ni sentir la magia de otros magos para estar solo y maldito por toda la eternidad... pero esa maldición solo aplicaba a los herederos de Merlín y todos los magos del mundo ahora eran eso, precisamente gracias al ultimo mal que hizo la bruja Nim, Hermana de Nott. Solo que al parecer eso ultimo se le olvido decirle a su hermanito.

La única magia que sobrepasaba la de Merlín era la de los seres como Brennan; Merlín lo sabía, por supuesto, y también sabía que Nott odiaba a los de su clase y por tanto no recurría a ellos y si lo hacía, sería una tortura para la bruja Nim, porque ese no era un odio propio de Nott, era más un adoctrinamiento por su hermana mayor. Con el tiempo, Nott supo que seres como Brennan no eran tan malos como su querida hermana le había contado... Después de todo, Nott podía encontrar la muerte en ellos. La perra Nim seguramente se estaría revolcando en su tumba en algún lugar mohoso y podrido en las montañas de Escocia.

Brennan sonreía cada vez que recordaba eso, sin embargo, chasqueo la lengua. Tener presente lo que le dijo Nott le ponía de mal humor. El muchacho claramente se encontró con una bruja Británica. Ahora Brennan tenía que buscar una solución.

Alguien toco la puerta de su estudio y el dio su permiso para que pasaran.

Una cabeza rubia apareció con timidez, luego entro de lleno en el estudio. Como siempre, se quedaba observando quedamente el estudio. Habían estantes llenos y llenos de fotografías y artefactos que el pequeño Jared siempre encontraba interesante y digno de devorar con la mirada. Brennan estaba especialmente aburrido aquel día, pero el pequeño Jared no tenía la culpa... o bueno, quizá si.

-Pasa, pasa -dijo agitando el pie- siéntate.

Jared camino a paso seguro hacia el enorme asiento de piel frente al escritorio de Brennan. El muchacho le dio una sonrisa brillante, tan falsa como él.

-No hagas eso conmigo, basura insolente -dijo Brennan más enfadado y apuntándole con el dedo- No estoy feliz, muchacho, y tienes responsabilidad en ello. Habla.

La sonrisa el chico desapareció.

-No es mi culpa -murmuro visiblemente hastiado- fuiste muy claro indicándome que no debía de contactarte, ni siquiera intentarlo. No puedes culparme. La última vez que te vi fue hace casi medio año.

-Excusas -dijo Brennan entrecerrando los ojos- mediocres excusas.

-Yo...

-Silencio, gusano mediocre -dijo bajando sus pies del escritorio, con el humor aún mas agrio, tenía aun más insultos preparados, pero se lo pensó mejor. Aquel muchacho era el único que podía ayudarle en sus nuevos planes, reescritos por culpa del estúpido Nott. Miro de nuevo de reojo al chico. Casi podría tener la edad de Nott, si este no fuera milenario, y si, tenía ese atributo de belleza nada exagerada y sabía ser encantador y amigable... si no, no se explicaba como logró una pseudo amistad con Nott.

Brennan tomó una nota mental en la que disponía que cada uno de sus muchachos le dieran informes, al menos mensuales de sus estatus, así sorpresas como la que le dio Nott no serían tan mortificantes, decepcionantes y completas sorpresas. Brennan odiaba las sorpresas.

Brennan se acomodo en la silla y miro fijo al muchacho frente a el, si nada mal... estaba sanamente asustado, podía oler su dulce miedo, nada mal, nada mal... sonrió y el olor dulce se intensifico- te mande llamar porque tengo planes para ti, maravillosos planes... gusano suertudo.

El muchacho se removió en su asiento- Pensé que la misión más grande de todas era conseguir llegar a Nott... -dijo dudando- pensé que usted hoy me recompensaría.

Brennan bufó, casi pudo reírse con aquel mal chiste y no pudo recriminarle nada al joven gusano, pues esa actitud era justamente la que a él le encantaba. El olor de la avaricia era un vicio. Se pensó por un momento replantear los detalles de sus planes. Se llevo una mano al mentón y se dio pequeños toquesitos traviesos.

-De acuerdo -dijo aburrido- tienes razón, te adeudo un premio por tus maravillosos servicios; sin embargo... -Brennan se desparramo en su enorme silla- gusano afortunado y listo, debiste saber desde el inicio que habiendo logrado uno de mis mayores deseos... obviamente no se terminaría allí. No tienes opción a retirarte... pero si te daré regalos y cosas que gustaran a tu avaricioso corazón podrido.

El embriagador aroma de la avaricia inundo la oficina. Brennan sonrió como un niño en navidad- Supongo que estas al tanto de que nuestro amigo en común esta en una empresa bastante peculiar, porque cree haber encontrado a alguien como el.

Jared asintió de inmediato- Esta loco -dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y haciendo una seña boba- actúo como un acosador, incluso dibujo a la muchachita aquella. Si no supiera lo que se de él, lo tomaría como un psicópata.

Brennan levanto una ceja- Interesante observación -se burlo- Lo que sea, tu misión sera encontrar a esa niña mago.

El muchacho alzo una ceja impertinente- ¿Encontrarla? -dijo dudoso- ¿No se supone que la misión suprema es asegurar y verificar que Nott no encuentre deseos de seguir en la vida? ¿No es ese el propósito final? ¿No deberíamos mejor sabotearlo?

Brennan bajo sus pies del escritorio- ¿Me cuestionas en mi presencia, gusano?

Jared se encogió en su asiento- Por supuesto que no, me cuestiono a mi mismo, solamente que lo hice en voz alta.

-Eso pensé -Brennan bufó- Soy el gran Brennan -dijo alzándose a si mismo, con voz atronadora, poniéndose de pie magnificamente- Guardián de una de las nueve puertas de la magia y la perdición del hombre, niñito. A mi nadie me cuestiona. Los hombres ante mi vienen humildes y pesarosos por respuestas y yo soy una criatura generosa. Nott me pidió ayuda y en mi infinita misericordia decidí dársela.

Jared asentó sus manos en la mesa del escritorio e inclino la cabeza- Gran Maestro, por favor, deme sabiduría -Brennan alzo una ceja, pero sonrió complacido. Las muestras de sumisión siempre fueron su lado flaco- ¿Como podría encontrar a esa niña mago? Soy talentoso, usted lo sabe, pero tengo limites. No tengo una prenda suya, tampoco sangre ni cabello... nada para establecer un rastro.

Brennan se desinfló y se sentó en el asiento de golpe. Lo cierto era que Brennan tampoco tenía nada de eso, en un arranque de furia y ego, tomó la petición de Nott en silencio y la aceptó con una sonrisa. Furia, porque no quería ver que criatura era aquella que atraso sus planes por al menos decenas de años más. Y ego... porque el gran Brennan no podía estar pidiendo detalles. El era el amo de las respuestas precisamente porque no necesitaba averiguar nada por su cuenta. Para eso estaban los gusanos como el que tenía delante.

Brennan sonrió. Alzo la mano hacia un cajón de su escritorio y sacó cuatro objetos. Uno era un viejo trozo de madera que arrojó cerca de la cabeza del muchacho.

-Es una reliquia -dijo mientras Jared alzaba la cabeza y miraba con atención aquello que Brennan le lanzó.

-Esto es... -el chico desorbito los ojos, pero no toco el objeto- Esto...

La nariz de Brennan ardió en comezón por la intensidad de la avaricia en esa habitación- Si -dijo despacio- Es una varita de mago autentica, sin embargo no te hagas ilusiones. No puedes usarla -Brennan gesticulo con las manos y Jared le miraba ansioso y decepcionado- O no podrías, pero has sido un gusano tan útil... anda, tómala. Las manos del chico volaron hacia la varita- Imagino que mi tutoría ha sido suficiente para que puedas aparentar ser un mago. La varita es para que no llames la atención y también para que tengas acceso a las británicas ciudades mágicas -Brennan deslizó el segundo objeto sobre la mesa, era una hoja de papel- Es una lista de lugares que frecuentan los magos, Nott dijo que su niña mago era británica, así que seguramente sera más sencillo encontrar. Vigila, estudia, investiga. Darás con ella más pronto de lo que imagines.

El muchacho asintió, aunque Brennan estaba seguro de que seguía con la atención en la varita.

-Una vez tengas a la muchacha -ante estas palabras, Jared levantó la cabeza y le miro a los ojos- le darás esto.

Brennan dejo el tercer objeto a la vista, un frasco, en la mesa y también lo deslizo.

Jared se puso pálido- Licor del olvido -murmuro- suficiente para dejar a alguien como un vegetal.

Brennan rodó los ojos- Tiene arreglos, gusano listo. Si, es licor del olvido, y cuando hagas que ella lo beba, vomitara algo parecido a un arco iris y entones usarás esto -Brennan deslizo el último objeto, otro frasco en la mesa, vacío y del tamaño de un puño- pones este frasco cerca de su boca. No importa si llora o grita, quiero ese arco iris. Cuando ella deje de toser, parecerá muerta, pero no lo estará. Es allí cuando me invocas. Yo haré el resto.

Jared parpadeo, seguramente asqueado o curioso. Brennan no lo distinguía- ¿Que harás? -pregunto.

"Ah, curiosidad" pensó- Será mi presente para Nott. -dijo sonriendo- Será un cascarón vacío sin recuerdos. Si Nott sigue buscando por su cuenta podría encontrarse con detalles que no me conviene que sepa. Le daré a la niña mago que tanto quiere. Es una humano corriente, seguramente Nott volcara toda la humanidad que le queda a esa niña. La cuidara y adorara. La niña crecerá y morirá y entonces Nott querrá morir también. Es demasiado sentimental, ya en el pasado estuvo bastante cerca. Este será el ultimo empujón y nadie podrá decir que eso no es lo que él buscaba. Luego, Nott vendrá a mi... y pedirá que acabe con su martirio. Lo mataré y seguramente hasta me dará las gracias.

Jared tenía los ojos entornados- Esperar a que la niña muera... ¿Por la edad? pasaran años antes de que eso suceda.

Aunque el gusano le cuestionaba nuevamente, a Brennan le causo gracia en lugar de ira- Nott está aquí desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ha durado más que ningún alma maldita y créeme, habían muchos malditos antes que él. Él es el último y yo he esperado milenios. Un humano no vive más de cien años, ese es un numero pequeño. Al final yo gano.

-Podría ser más fácil -el gusano habló- Podrías dejar que se encariñe y luego matar a la niña.

Brennan bufo- Seguro no te falta imaginación, pero hacer eso sería una idiotez. Si llevara a cabo ese plan a Nott le poseería el deseo de venganza y nunca he estado tentado a medir fuerzas con él. Es una perdida de tiempo y energías. Además de aburrido.

 _"Soy poderoso, Nott también... pero cuando se lo proponía era demasiado... peligroso. No cualquiera luchaba en las guerras dameonicas y volvía sin ser marcado con fuego. No cualquiera luchaba contra Merlín y salía ileso y solamente con el alma maldita"_ Podría sonar poco... pero Brennan sabía que había peores maldiciones que vivir una eternidad. Brennan, pensativo, rememoro otro tiempo y otro lugar en donde había visto a Nott realmente enfadado y le había helado la sangre y también había logrado ponerle los nervios de punta.

-No parece alguien peligroso -dijo Jared, incrédulo- parece amable.

Brennan se recostó en su sillón- No lo conociste en los veinte. Hubieras salido corriendo de allí -Brennan agitó una mano, despidiendo al chico- Ahora es simple. Encuentra a la niña y has como te dije. Es... simple.

* * *

Bueno, actualización algo pronta... se que tengo otras historias pendientes, pero esta es la que tengo con más avance :s  
Más aclaraciones en el próximo capitulo.

PD: Saludos también para ti, Laura. Gracias por comentar :D! 


	8. Chapter 8

**LA OFICINA TÉCNICA E INDEPENDIENTE DE INVESTIGACIÓN DE EVENTOS MÁGICOS, LOS INEFABLES**

La habitualmente tranquila oficina de Inefables estaba a rebozar de movimiento, lo cual era mucho decir, ya que en los diez años de ser permanente en la oficina, Damian Anderson observaba con ojos atentos lo muy alborotado que estaban todos. La ultima vez que vio todo tan animado, fue solamente cuando sucedió el ataque a la casa de los Bones. Y estábamos hablando de solamente cuatro inefables en un mismo lugar.

Ahora, los que respondieron al primer llamado de los dos que estaban en la guardia rutinaria rondando las cuatro de la madrugada, habían sido seis miembros. En total, ocho inefables estaban junto a otros seis aurores rastreando, y si las cosas eran favorables, cazando a aquellos que causaron todo aquel alboroto.

Damian tenía una humeante taza de café en la mano, observando con atención la red de vigilancia que la oficina de Control y uso de la magia usaba para monitorear las explosiones de magia. El lugar marcado como el área de entrenamiento número 23 tenía una mancha violeta que no menguaba en ningún instante, lo cual indicaba que los niveles de magia eran desbordantes.

-¿Aún no se puede verificar que tipo de magia es? -pregunto a Helena Carter, una de las monitoras en aquel horario.

Ella frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que tomaba notas y con un movimiento de varita, la hoja se desprendía de su blog y se doblaba como el mas perfecto origami y salía despedida por una de las salidas de mensajes- No, eso solamente podemos saberlo después de que el grupo de Button vuelva aquí y haga su informe. Esto no...

-Pasaría si se hubiera implementado la iniciativa de Pietro -canturreó George Lee, otro de los monitores en turno- Lo sabemos, Helena. Has estado quejándote desde que llegaste.

Helena frunció el ceño y siguió apuntando y moviendo su varita para enviar su reporte- Esto es una perdida de tiempo -dijo enfadada- La iniciativa Pietro modernizaría este viejo sistema. No serían necesario tres monitores en cuatro turnos vigilando este maldito mapa. Podríamos saber que tipo de magia es. También la peligrosidad. Así podríamos saber el origen de la magia, su tipo y seguirle el rastro. Se podrían enviar los elementos que sean necesarios.

-¿ocho inefables y seis aurores no te parecen suficientes? -cuestiono George.

-No estoy diciendo eso -mascullo Helena, repitiendo el ritual de hacer reportes- Los Inefables somos investigadores, no guerreros. La ausencia de aurores quizá podría ser el problema. Ellos son quienes debieron ir en mayoría.

-Es la cuestión, Helena. Aunque casi le doy las gracias a esa situación. No hay suficientes Aurores -George se encogió de hombros- Por eso mismo hay extranjeros haciendo de profesores en la Academia justo ahora. Por eso personajes tan famosos fueron Aurores tan pronto, para que los jóvenes impresionables quisieran ir a la academia. Potter ni siquiera tiene patillas respetables y si no le dieron el puesto de segundo al mando en la oficina de Aurores es porque él no quiso. Tipo listo, pero no debió dejar que lo volvieran un Auror en primer lugar. Todo eso fue solamente Marketing.

-Sigues insinuando lo mismo -dijo Helena, esta vez escribiendo con más fuerza- Eran magos sobresalientes. Potter puede hacer patronus corpóreos...

-Desde los quince años, esa historia la sabe todo el mundo. Un Patronus no te hace un gran mago, recitar hechizos y aprender leyes de memoria tampoco. Esos chicos están verdes. No deberían tener personas a su cargo. La iniciativa Pietro solo pondrá a más niños mágicos a hacer la tarea de los magos de verdad.

-Hermione Granger y Harry Potter son magos de verdad -Helena estaba furica- Si no fuera por ellos la guerra mágica no habría llegado a su fin.

-Solamente por la profecía -dijo George- ¿Acaso existe la profecía que diga que Potter será el mago más grande de la historia? ¿O que Granger sería la más grande instructora de la Academia de aurores que se haya visto jamás? -George bufó, Helena escribía con ira- Todos vimos la maldita profecía, Helena. Sabíamos que ganaría, le dejamos ser, eso es todo.

Helena iba a replicar, pero Damian habló- George no está del todo equivocado -dijo despreocupado, luego le dio un sorbo a su café.

-¡Pero...! -Helena replico.

Damian levanto la mano para hacerle una seña de que guardara silencio- Dije que no del todo -repitió- Si, estaba la profecía, pero como bien sabes, George... aún cuando las profecías son acerca de algún evento en particular, nunca se dice el como se llevara a cabo dicho evento particular. Todos somos piezas del destino, todos nosotros. Y cada uno actuara de la manera en la que cree correcta. Cuando la guerra mágica estallo, nuestra oficina dictamino que no nos involucraríamos, porque ese era el actuar de nuestro Jefe. Estuviera bajo el maleficio imperio no. Fuera corrupto o no. Fuera mortifago o no. El dio una orden y la manera de ser de algunos les llevó a obedecer y la manera de ser de otros, les llevo a desertar y saltar a las primeras lineas en el campo de batalla de Hogwarts.

Damian dio otro sorbo a su café y espero a que los más jóvenes en la oficina asimilaran las palabras- Las profecías son la narración de un evento en el tiempo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Un solo evento -levantó el indice frente a los dos jóvenes- Y los eventos no son eternos. El tiempo si, y las voluntades también. Las voluntades son lo que sobrepasan el tiempo, no las personas. Los actos y las motivaciones que llevaron esas voluntades hasta que se convierten en leyendas. Eso, George, es lo que realmente significa todo. No una estúpida profecía.

Damian dio otro sorbo, viendo como Helena sonreía- Aunque claro, ese no es el caso de todo el mundo. Solo hay que esperar a ver cuales estrellas se apagan primero. Y la primera tiene un muchacho muerto encima. Dejen de parlotear y hagan su jodido trabajo. Dejen los comentarios idiotas a los periódicos de chismes y al corazón de bruja.

Damian camino con ceremonia hacia su escritorio, pero grande fue su sorpresa (aunque para ser sinceros, quizá no era algo tan inesperado) al ver a su pupilo esperándole.

Damian era un sujeto lógico y apacible. Indudablemente curioso y esa cualidad fue la que le llevó optar a convertirse en Inefable. La curiosidad y nada mas que la curiosidad le llevó a ello, también le llevo a involucrarse con allegados al Señor Tenebroso para lograr estudiar las sala de ejecución del Ministerio Británico.

Esa misma curiosidad le llevó a aceptar ser tutor de Draco Malfoy de entre los aspirantes a Inefables. Damian no había tenido ninguno hasta ahora, pero ese joven mago Sangre Pura, desertor y ahora reivindicado pero desheredado Draco Malfoy le parecía interesante y curioso.

Curioso, porque hacía 13 generaciones de Inefables, ninguno de los miembros de los sagrados veintiocho aspiraba a unirseles, ellos solo iban por ahí, haciendo más grandes sus fortunas y uniendo sus familias a otras para tener más accesos, favoritismos y negocios convenientes. O sea, que los Sagrados veintiocho rara vez optaban a dejar sus posiciones de Amos y herederos (cosa que Draco Malfoy si era, pues era el primogénito y ultimo Malfoy) para dedicarse a una vida de servicio e investigación. Agregándole a ello su pasado turbulento sirviendo a un mago tenebroso y una serpiente tatuada en el brazo... era bastante perturbador.

Habían más cosas curiosas con respecto al muchacho, por supuesto. Premio anual de Hogwarts a pesar de sus tempranos inicios en la magia oscura y además de haber colaborado con el asesinato del anterior director de su escuela. Su extraña relación de amistad-odio con los héroes de guerra de la última guerra mágica. Amistad con la celebre señorita Granger, odio con Ron Weasley y algo así como una tregua con el famoso Harry Potter.

Fue un hervidero amarillista aquellos años, pues la prensa rosa no paraba de recalcar la amistad de Granger y Malfoy. Una visita conjunta de ambos a cierto país del Caribe en año nuevo (aunque en realidad habían estado acompañados de todos los alumnos de su mismo grado, según el mismo Draco Malfoy le menciono), vistas del joven Draco Malfoy frecuentando restaurantes y cafeterías en compañía de la señorita Granger. Además del hecho de que ambos eran premios Anuales de su año y compartían la misma torre cuando estuvieron en la escuela.

Un Sangre pura con una amistad cada vez más cercana a una nacida Muggles. Una sangre sucia, como a los otros Sagrados Veintiocho le gustaba decirle a la Señorita Granger.

Después estaba el asunto del rumbo que decidió tomar el Joven Malfoy, decidiéndose por estudios como rompedor de maldiciones, casualmente, en la misma academia de estudios en París, donde también estudiaba la señorita Granger. Y cuando regresaron a Londres, simplemente esa discutida amistad parecía irrompible, pues seguían saliendo ambos juntos o con sus demás amigos.

La prensa rosa fue despiadada, pues Hermione Granger se mantenía soltera y el más cercano a ella, Draco Malfoy, era desheredado por su familia al negarse a dar cumplimiento con la promesa de matrimonio entre las familias Malfoy y Greengrass. Damian recordaba a las entusiastas estudiantes femeninas de la Academia, suspirando por el cada vez mejor visto Draco Malfoy. Cotilleando acerca de él, prácticamente embelesadas con su atractivo, sin importarles su complicidad pasada con el Innombrable. Draco Malfoy había sido el hombre del momento... y de hecho, lo seguía siendo.

Claro que era interesante y curioso. A Damian le gustaba observar y justo ahora observaba atentamente el intercambio que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Damian se presento con todos sus credenciales en San Mungo, con intenciones de interrogar a la Señorita Granger, o mejor dicho, Draco lo haría y Damian vería sus destrezas. Weasley había abandonado el lugar apenas vio a Draco entrar junto a Damian. Potter se había negado a permitir la entrada de Inefables, pero no había podido hacer nada. Damian era una autoridad y por muy auror que fuera, Damian solamente obedecía ordenes del jefe de su oficina, y se planteaba peticiones del Ministro y respondía ante miembros del Wizzengamont. No más que eso.

Cuando entraron a la habitación el cuadro era curioso.

La señorita Granger no estaba sola, tenía visitas.

-Lamento la interrupción -había dicho él- Soy Damian Anderson, Inefable y él -dijo señalando a su pupilo- es Draco Malfoy, mi estudiante y generalmente quien hace las tareas tediosas -Damian soltó una carcajada amable. Nadie le acompaño en la risa- Lamento mis malos modales, pero estimado señor -dijo mirando al alto, rubio e imponente hombre que estaba cerca de la cama de Hermione Granger. Debía de tener al menos treinta años- Creí que las varitas no estaban permitidas.

El hombre se aclaro la garganta y cambio su pose defensiva con una expresión serena- No es mía -dijo resuelto y con acento extraño- Es de la señorrita -el estiro la mano y le dio la varita a la señorita Granger, que justo ahora también se mostraba serena- Soy Yurri Velmitch -dijo extendiendo la mano y saludándole a él y a Draco- Enseño junto a la señorrita Grranger en la academia de Aurrorres.

-No es de por aquí ¿Verdad? -Draco Malfoy consulto.

Yuri Velmitch asintió- Soy de rrusia, estoy aquí porr el llamado de cooperración que su gobierrno envió al mío.

-Interesante -dijo Draco tratando de sonar sorprendido, pero a él nunca se le dio el fingir- ¿Porque tenía una varita que no era la suya en su poder?

El Ruso gesticulo con las manos, como si estuviera buscando la palabra exacta- ¿muestrra?

-A Yuri le confiscaron la varita en la entrada -Hermione Granger habló, tenía la voz increíblemente rasposa, consecuencias del estrangulamiento que sufrió, incluso tenía aún marcas en su cuello- y Yuri me mostraba un hechizo que sabe para aliviar el dolor de cabeza -La bruja se llevo una mano a sien, con expresión lastimera- Me duele un poco... -dijo.

Los ojos de Draco Malfoy eran rendijas- Estas en un hospital -le refunfuño- si te duele la cabeza, pídele ayuda a un sanador.

Hermione resopló- Los sanadores solamente me dan pociones. Están intoxicando mi cuerpo. No tomare otra poción más.

-Los sanadores -Draco mascullo- saben lo que hacen. Llevan años en esto. Son de confianza. -remató, mirando de reojo al Ruso... el cual, se acomodó en un sillón de la habitación y se miraba las uñas, como si no estuvieran hablando de él.

-Yuri es mi amigo -dijo Hermione con una mueca de superioridad, lo cual fue un detonante... pues Draco le miraba venenosamente- Vino a verme y le pedí ayuda. Obviamente confío en él. Llevamos mucho tiempo en la academia y siempre me asistió en las practicas. Es un talentoso mago y sabe lo que hace.

-También se algo de medimagia -el Ruso le dedico una mirada de aburrimiento a Draco- Solo para que conste. En mi país es una noción básica para todos los magos.

Damian se aclaro la garganta, pues Draco había entablado una especie de batalla visual con el Ruso- Bien, como decía, vinimos para interrogarla, señorita.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella- De todas maneras no sirve de nada negarse.

Damian camino hasta la cama de la bruja. Ella le miro a los ojos, eran bonitos ojos. Desafiantes, como a Damian le gustaban. Ah... la curiosidad de nuevo. Hermione Granger, todo un portento en el mundo mágico. Si Draco Malfoy era y seguía siendo el hombre del momento, Hermione Granger era alguien del momento, pero por razones dramáticamente distintas. Famosa en toda Europa, inteligente y bonita. Aún debajo de todos esos golpes y moretones, su belleza era apreciable. Incluso con aquel cabello salvaje le daba un toque de originalidad. Las masas la amaban y cada noticia acerca de ella era algo que se comentaba la semana entera, casi un símbolo de admiración y respeto, claro, para la opinión popular. Los puristas nunca le reconocerían nada a ella. Ni siquiera el mismo Wizzengamont. Damian conocía suficiente el juego de la política para saber que una muchacha tan querida y tan recta en principios sería aplastada por las reliquias que estaban en el poder. Damian muchas veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido de una joven amenaza como ella si ni el Ministro de Magia fuera su amigo y Harry Potter no hubiera hecho conocer públicamente que ella prácticamente era como su hermana. Ella parecía inocente y frágil. Incluso era algo pequeña, pero nada de eso haría que Damian bajara la guardia. Esa bruja era alguien a tomar en cuenta.

-Se que ya ha hablado al respecto de esto en una audiencia ante el Wizzengamont -apunto Damian- pero como usted seguramente debe saber, un evento mágico como el que usted relato es considerado de especial interés para nuestra oficina y claro, igualmente quisiéramos saber su opinión al respecto referente a detalles explícitos. ¿Draco?

Su pupilo sacó su varita, Damian también tenía la suya a mano.

-Crrei que se confiscaban la varritas en la entrrada -apunto el Ruso.

Draco fue quien contesto- Ningún auror tiene la autoridad para confiscar a un Inefable su varita -dijo mientras hacía unas florituras- Solo el Ministro de magia, el presidente de miembros del Wizzengamont y el presidente de nuestra oficina.

-Muy bien ilustrado -dijo Damian- ahora, estimado señor Velmitch, tengo que pedirle que abandone la habitación. Es un interrogatorio privado.

Yuri no le miraba a el, en su lugar, miro a Hermione Granger. Otro intercambio interesante. Como si se comunicaran en un lenguaje secreto. Draco también se dio cuenta. Yuri Velmitch se despidió solamente de ella sacudiendo la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

Draco bufo y termino de conjurar su encantamiento. Tenía en las manos un pensadero y se acerco a Granger- ¿De donde sacaste a ese tipo, eh, Granger? -pregunto con una mueca en la cara.

Hermione Granger se sentó en su cama de hospital y bufó- Siempre suelo cruzarme con sujetos interesantes, Malfoy -ella también hacía una mueca, pero Damian no distinguía si esta era de dolor o burla- No importa. Ahora, aún me duele la cabeza, por favor... ¿Comenzamos?

Draco no se veía convencido- ¿Segura de que estás bien?

Ella asintió, entrando automáticamente en un duelo de miradas con Draco- ¿Importa? -ella tomo su varita y se la llevó a la sien. Saco un hilo plateado y lo dejo caer al pensadero- Haz tu trabajo Malfoy, yo estoy bien.

-Como quieras, Granger.

Damian enarco una ceja ante tan ácido intercambio. Suspiro y se acerco a ambos para que recordaran que el igual estaba presente- Bueno, comencemos. Un primer vistazo primero, luego discutiremos detalles. -hizo una seña a Hermione- Primero las damas.

Ella asintió y enfoco los ojos en el pensadero, sus ojos perdiéndose al instante.

-Sigue tú, Draco -le hizo otra seña- Como ya te he enseñado.

Draco asintió en silencio, pero se quedo mucho rato viendo a Hermione Granger, repasando con la vista las heridas visibles. Pronto también sus ojos se perdieron mirando fijamente al pensadero. Damian se preparo y mientras se concentraba en el remolino que sentía que venía hacia él se preguntaba como es que aunque Draco aseguraba y perjuraba que su amistad con Hermione Granger había culminado por diferencias irreconciliables, o mejor dicho, porque él le dijo una vez que el no la entendería a ella jamás y eso no lo toleraría, ni la toleraría a ella... era el quien se acercaba a ella. Fue el quien le convenció de tomar aquel caso y prácticamente arrebatárselo de las manos a un buen colega. Damian pensó que era la ambición del saber, como todo buen Inefable que se precie... pero notaba claramente otro tipo de interés, que si bien veía los matices de la curiosidad... también estaba allí el matiz de la culpa y de la preocupación.

Damian negó con la cabeza, decepcionándose del muchacho, pero al mismo tiempo interesado en que acabaría todo este embrollo.


	9. Chapter 9

**EL CASI CAOS**

Theodore caminaba por encima de un alto edificio en algún lugar de Japón. Nevaba y el viento era lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo doce pisos abajo hacia la acera; pero eso no era algo que le preocupara demasiado. Cuando encontró una saliente que se veía cómoda, se sentó en ella, encendió un cigarrillo y se dedicó a mirar hacia la calle. Era pasada la media noche y unas cuantas personas rezagadas caminaban apresuradamente por la calle, rumbo a sus casas quizá.

Una suave calada inundo sus pulmones y al liberar el humo este salió mezclado con su aliento, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Estaba cansado, como siempre, desde hace años. Sin embargo, sentir el frío en su rostro era un tanto gratificante y le impedía zambullirse en sus delirios existenciales y pensar demasiado en ello era problemático además de aburrido.

Una suave presencia cálida se asentó cerca de él, Theodore cerró los ojos ante la calidez familiar que le hacía sentirse ligeramente adormecido... sin embargo, abrió los ojos de golpe y al instante estuvo de pie.

Fue como un destello, la nieve se había arremolinado levantándose hasta un metro más que Theodore, como una nube blanca que amenazaba con alzarse más y más.

El instinto peso más que la razón, Theodore tenía una mano derecha extendida hacia adelante con magia furtiva en la punta de sus dedos a punto de ser expulsada de su cuerpo. La otra mano a su espalda, esperando el momento exacto para convocar al sol y su mandoble allí mismo. Apenas las primeras chispas azules aparecieron en el aire, la nube blanca se volvió polvo y se acento en el suelo en solamente segundos, deslizándose incluso a sus pies.

Theodore frunció el ceño, luego cerró los ojos y se concentró en detener las chispas azules en su mano derecha y el calor que había envuelto la izquierda, cuando se miró la mano, está aún se veía como una brasa encendida. Luego, camino hacia el centro donde había estado el remolino, se agacho y tomo un poco de la nieve entre sus dedos... esta se volvió gris al instante y se deshizo aún más en el viento.

— Está mal hecho —murmuro con alivio para sí mismo, luego se pasó una mano por los ojos, frotándoselos y mascullo una maldición. Estaba enfadado, porque alguien de nuevo estaba jugando con cosas que no debería y porque él estuvo a punto de quemar una ciudad entera— Carajo. No otra vez.

Theodore sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de perseguir el rastro mágico que aún persistia en el aire. Debil... casi marchito... era como seguir un camino de cenizas. Lo siguio en el espacio, antes de darse cuenta incluso estaba extendiendo su mano. Estaba cerca, cerca. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la cima de un rascacielos, si no de pie sobre una roca en una especie de saliente con un bosque en su espalda y la luna brillante sobre su cabeza.

Frunció el ceño, pues no había llegado al origen de esa magia, pero era lo más cerca que podía llegar. Pocas veces se encontraba con esa especie de baches en el espacio que le impedía alcanzar los lugares que quería, pero por eso mismo sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Theodore paso una mano sobre sus ojos e hizo que estos se acostumbraran a la nula luz, con magia. Distinguió aquellas ruinas a la distancia y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de desagrado. Miró de nuevo al cielo, buscando inspiración en las estrellas y nuevamente se preguntó por que no podía sencillamente quemar todel lugar hasta que todo fuera cenizas...

La estrella del Norte brillaba con todo su fulgor casi sobre el horizonte y le vino a la mente una única respuesta.

—Son pruebas —murmuro al viento— las pruebas de tu bondad, Nim. Solo este montón de piedras y yo.

* * *

Hermione firmó su salida de San Mungo apenas había caido la noche y en el más estricto de los secretos, pues logró convencer al sanador mayor que así debería hacerse. El Sanador tenía alrededor de cincuenta años, y era un buen hombre. Hermione se sintió mal de coaccionarle para lograr que la deje salir en medio de la clandestinidad y conseguir que el sanador lograra distraer a los guardias en su puerta. Estar en peligro de muerte era algo que servía bastante bien para manipular a las personas.

A ella le hubiera gustado poder hacer las cosas de manera distinta, sin embargo, este modo era necesario.

Hermione camino hacia la salida en total calma. Solamente llevaba una ligera mochila y su ropa muggle casual, lo usual para pasar desapercibida apenas cruzara la puerta.

Cuando llegó hasta el pasillo que la conduciría hacia la salida y vio a los Aurores encubiertos, destacando por su altura y por mirar inquisidoramente a todo el mundo, Hermione hizo como que se anudaba las agujetas de sus zapatos y ocultando su rostro con su cabello, el cual llevaba bajo una peluca de liso cabello negro. Al mismo tiempo, miró disimuladamente al reloj en su muñeca.

Exactamente cinco segundos después, un hombre entró por la puerta con una mujer en brazos en una clara y muy sonada emergencia. El hombre farfullaba que era una maldición, alguien lanzó una maldición a aquella mujer, sangre se deslizaba de las puntas de sus dedos.

Hermione se congeló por un instante, sin embargo, reacciono al ver como los Aurores encubiertos se acercaban a mirar con atención a los recién llegados. El uso de maldiciones tan visiblemente ofensivas era algo que ellos no podrían ignorar.

Ella se puso de pie y pasó inadvertida delante de enfermeras y sanadores que se aglomeraban en la entrada, pero entonces, un guardia la detuvo del brazo.

El hombre, que Hermione adivinaba rondaba los cincuenta años, la reconoció de inmediato, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó congelado.

Hermione pudo escuchar como alguien cerca de ella susurraba " _Cunfundus_ ". Ella se quedó en total alerta y estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, sin embargo, noto una pequeña agitación de aire en el lugar donde no debería haber nadie. Claramente alguien estaba usando una capa de invisibilidad. Solo oyó un claro murmullo cerca de su oído diciendo— Estoy con Yuri.

Hermione salió por las puertas de San Mungo a paso rápido y sin mirar atrás. Eran las siete de la noche exactamente, volvió a revisar su reloj y avanzó a pie hacia el sur por dos minutos exactamente. Un auto compacto y común y corriente apareció en la siguiente esquina. Tenía la calcomanía de arco iris en la cajuela baja. Hermione camino hacia él. Cuando se acercó al asiento del copiloto, el vidrio ahumado se deslizo hacia abajo descubriendo a Yuri Velmitch al volante y una suave tonada de música que ella estaba segura no combinaba en absoluto con el Ruso con cara de Póker que tenía delante suyo.

" _Why can't we be friends"_

" _Why can't we be friends"_

" _Why can't we be friends"_

" _Why can't we be friends"_

Hermione se subió al asiento del copiloto con cara de pocos amigos— ¿Era necesario lanzar un imperdonable a un ciudadano común y corriente?

Yuri se encogió de hombros— Cuando quieres efectuar un perfecto engaño —dijo con la voz libre de todo acento— debe contener bastante realidad.

Hermione resopló— Entiendo que son los medios para llegar a un fin, pero no lo apruebo.

Yuri se limitó a ignorarla— Tu desaprobación no es algo que me quitara el sueño.

Hermione le dedico una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada y se volvió al frente— ¿Por qué no avanzamos?

Yuri dio una mirada al retrovisor— Estoy esperando.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto ella, también mirando hacia atrás— ¿No veo…?

" _I'd seen ya walking down in Chinatown"_

" _I called ya but you could not look around"_

Hermione ahogo un grito de dolor. Venía de su pierna, la quemaba como si hubiera metido la pierna entera en aceite hirviendo. Hermione se quemó una vez mientras tostaba un filete; la sensación era bastante semejante. Sintió como alguien le sacudía del hombro, pues ella estaba prácticamente echa un ovillo en el asiento, sujetándose la pierna dolorida.

Miro con los ojos empañados de lágrimas de dolor como Yuri sacudía frente a ella un vial de cristal transparente, bastante parecido al que le paso por contrabando por la mañana. Hermione sabía que era una especie de droga para el dolor bastante potente y seguramente ilegal, ya que después de beberla se sintió renovada y la pierna había dejado de dolerle, además que podía caminar.

—Dijiste que duraría un día —dijo ella con la voz jadeante y no pudiendo contener otro gimoteo lastimero de dolor.

Yuri, de nuevo se encogió de hombros— horas más, horas menos. Pero este vial tiene un concentrado de tranquilizantes incluidos. Es esto, Hermione, o ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza.

Hermione apretó los dientes, ahogando otro espasmo— La bolsa… en la cabeza —mascullo con rabia.

Otro grito más asomó de sus labios, Yuri le miraba sin una pizca de lastima en sus ojos— Creo que no tienes muchas opciones. Bébelo.

Hermione volvió a gritar cuando Yuri se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad mientras murmuraba algo en ruso, una maldición seguramente. Ella apenas y pudo acercar su temblorosa mano al cinturón que la aprisionaba. Escapar era imposible, solo el dolor en su pierna era real.

" _Why can't we be friends"_

" _Why can't we be friends"_

" _Why can't we be friends"_

" _Why can't we be friends"_

Esa estúpida tonada se colaba en sus oídos y Hermione lo escucho mientras Yuri la obligaba a beberse ese vial y le apretaba la nariz para que ella se lo tragara. En ningún momento dejo de gritar, después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Yuri Velmitch no era ningún sujeto sádico, de hecho, entre sus colegas, Yuri destacaba por su sutileza. Por eso fue precisamente que le habían enviado a Inglaterra, pues lo que menos querían en el alto mando era llamar demasiado la atención.

Aunque claro, secuestrar a Hermione Granger no era precisamente no llamar la atención. Yuri solo esperaba que sus planes se llevaran a cabo de la mejor manera posible.

Cuando Hermione estuvo al fin inconsciente, Yuri la había acomodado en el asiento de manera que luciera como si se hubiera quedado dormida. Dos cuadras más adelante hiso una parada en una esquina y se bajó del auto para ir a la puerta trasera, la abrió, simulando buscar algo. Dejo la puerta abierta y luego fue hacia el maletero, lo abrió, hizo como que echaba un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo. Al volver al volante, cerró también la puerta trasera.

Arranco el vehículo y mientras conducía miro por el retrovisor como una cabeza aparecía de la nada.

— ¿Qué situación dejamos atrás, Mihail? —pregunto.

El rostro de la cabeza flotante hizo una mueca. Luego, aparecieron unas manos en el aire, que se deshacían de guantes invisibles. Era casi cómico, una cabeza flotando en el aire, con manos también flotando y sacudiendo el cabello de aquella cabeza.

— Caos total, Yuri. Justo como querías. Con suerte se percataran de que nuestra dama dejo San Mungo en al menos una hora.

—Bien —fue lo único que contesto.

Condujo desde San Mungo hasta casi el otro lado de la ciudad, lo más alejado posible de lugares que los magos Ingleses frecuentaran… aunque de todas maneras era una situación incómoda. Hermione Granger era un héroe nacional, incluso su rostro aparecía en una calcomanía de chocolate popular entre niños y adolescentes. Una sola persona que la viera sería suficiente para arruinar todo una vez se alertara de su desaparición.

Llegaron hasta un depósito algo antiguo que Mihail había conseguido arrendar sin demasiadas preguntas; aunque después de todo ayudaba que él se viera como un Ingles común y corriente, además de su perfecto acento.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y Yuri arranco el auto hacia el interior, se detuvo, puso el freno de mano y finalmente se frotó los ojos antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Mihail ya se había bajado para entonces.

Yuri dio un rodeo al auto hasta la puerta del copiloto y abrió la puerta. Hermione Granger dormía plácidamente (o quizá no tanto) y no se movió en absoluto cuando Yuri le quito el cinturón de seguridad. Con cuidado paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la muchacha y la otra debajo de sus rodillas, pues debía cargarla para llevarla a un sitio más cómodo.

—Esta podría ser una imagen perturbadora —mascullo Mihail— Tú, cargando a una jovencita.

Yuri le gruño al pasar, pero no le contesto. Definitivamente era algo un tanto perturbador. Yuri rara vez hacía contacto con la gente a la que espiaba.

—Otra broma y haré que te reubiquen. ¿Quieres volver a Somalia? —dijo amenazante.

Mihail no replico.

Yuri se paró en seco, soltó los pies de Hermione y ella se deslizo como una muñeca, solo evitando que cayera al suelo porque Yuri le sujeto por la cintura con una mano y con la otra llevó su varita a su cuello, una clara amenaza.

Mihail estaba tirado en el suelo a los pies de un hombre con una capa negra, sombras ocultando su rostro.

Lo primero que Yuri notó fue la varita en su mano y suaves y pálidos mechones de cabello plateado cubriendo la frente del hombre, casi llegando hasta sus grises ojos. Yuri apretó los dientes, lanzando una mirada desconfiada al dormido rostro de Hermione Granger.

Aún inconsciente daba problemas.

De todas maneras, ¿Qué hacía allí Draco Malfoy? 

* * *

Y han pasado más de 84 años...  
:s 

Y bueno, actualización. La letra que pongo.. pues es una canción antiguita que escuchaba mientras escribia el capítulo y se coló hasta en mis letras. Me pareció gracioso, la verdad.

Theodore está en Europa de nuevo :D!  
Hermione: ... :s  
Draco: ... (jajajajaja)  
Yuri: ...

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermione _Imprudence_ Granger**

Theodore pasó por la entrada principal de aquel castillo en ruinas, el suelo era ya solo tierra, las paredes solamente roca desnuda y sucia, en ocasiones, mohosa. Toda la madera seguramente ya se había podrido. Pateó una piedra en el camino y esta reboto contra la pared haciendo un ruido que por el eco se repitió y repitió. Theodore hizo una mueca y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. La tristeza inundo su alma, imposible de detener.

" _Aquí tuve una vida"_ pensó.

Casi podía ver todo frente a él. Chispas doradas acudieron a sus manos antes de darse cuenta, casi iluminando la penumbra delante de él…

Y el tiempo volvió como si nada hubiera pasado. Las paredes volvían a tener una cubierta de mármol brillante, el piso volvía a ser de madera lisa y pulida. Los ventanales gigantes con vidrieras de colores y cortinas de seda. Los balcones con floreros colgantes. Theodore no pudo evitar acercarse a una de las ventanas.

El castillo se había erigido en una colina, una odisea para los constructores que lo levantaron y que costo sangre y lágrimas. Tenía un oscuro origen, pero era un maravilloso resultado al fin y al cabo. El pueblo allí abajo, antes hundido en la miseria por siglos, ahora estaba lleno de vida. Pájaros volando libres por el cielo. Risas al fondo del pasillo, que sabía Theodore venían de las cocinas. Abajo, en el patio, soldados practicaban con espadas de madera. Más allá, los jardineros cuidaban de los pequeños árboles: manzanos, higos, naranjos y perales que Arturo se empeñaba en que debían crecer en sus jardines.

" _Nos darán comida"_ había dicho cuando su consejo pensaba que era una tontería no permitir plantas flores en los jardines del castillo _"y leña si es que llega a ser el caso. Debemos ser prácticos. No podemos permitirnos seguir desperdiciando espacio ni energía. Las flores son solamente para los muertos y en el bosque hay suficientes"_

" _Las flores también alegran al pueblo"_ había dicho Percival, el más anciano de su consejo.

" _En invierno una manzana dará más felicidad que mil rosas"_ había contestado Arturo.

Al final, quien arreglo todo ese pequeño-gran altercado, como siempre, había sido Nym. Ella fue quien tuvo la idea de hacer esas enormes macetas colgantes y los jardineros estuvieron felices de llenarlas de flores que sobrevivieran sin tener contacto constante con el suelo. Y aunque Arturo seguía refunfuñando que podían haber plantado allí frutillas y tomates… Theodore le había visto bastantes veces contemplando sus balcones adornados.

Más risas.

Theodore escucho una risa cantarina que reconocería donde fuera. Pasos a su espalda. Cuando miró hacia adelante, se encontró frente a frente con una versión suya mucho más joven. Cientos de años más joven. Theodore se apreció a sí mismo, embutido en una armadura de guerra. Hombreras altas de metal, cinturón del que colgaba una espada dorada y otros artilugios, pantalones duros y botas forradas de latón que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una oscura muy oscura capa colgando de su espalda y ondeando a cada paso, como si tuviera vida propia, envolviéndolo cual si fueran sombras, misma que le dio su apodo menos amable. Las manos las tenía casi llenas de anillos, seis en realidad, distribuidas en ambas manos y con piedras con propiedades mágicas… pero la joya más importante la tenía en forma de pendiente de amatista que colgaba de su oreja derecha.

Esa versión joven suya era orgullosa y solemne, alguien frío y que hacía lo que fuera necesario para lograr sus metas, lo necesario para lograr el sueño que en ese entonces creía podía ser posible, el ideal de un mundo mejor que el que tenían en ese entonces. Theodore entendía que para lograr su cometido sacrificios eran necesarios y le convencieron de que solamente él era lo suficiente duro para hacerlos. Cielos, hasta caminando era duro. El serio e intimidante general de Arturo, quien solo sonreía cuando se encontraba con una persona.

Y la estaba viendo en ese momento.

Una débil sonrisa afloro de los labios de esa versión joven suya. Podría jurar que hasta sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Nym —dijo con suavidad.

" _No"_ pensó Theodore con tristeza, y las chispas doradas murieron y todo a su alrededor volvió a verse como era, piedra desgastada de un castillo en ruinas.

Ese era un encantamiento cruel, pero en momentos como aquel no podía evitarlo, antes de darse cuenta la magia se le adelantaba a la razón y las chispas doradas reconstruían los viejos recuerdos de su mente y los eventos solo ocurrían a su alrededor.

Dicen que uno siempre vuelve a los lugares donde amo la vida y era por eso precisamente que Theodore odiaba ese castillo. Ahí había sido feliz. Muy feliz, pero también muy desdichado.

¿Cuándo muere un hombre en realidad? ¿Cuándo deja de respirar o cuando se da cuenta que todo por lo que lucho, todo en lo que creía solo fue una vil mentira?

" _La traición duele más que mil cuchillos al rojo vivo"_ le había dicho Arturo una vez.

Theodore se miró las manos y soltó un suspiro lastimero, luego sacudió la cabeza y volviendo a meter las manos en sus bolsillos volvió a caminar con la mente algo turbada, pero concentrándose en apartar los recuerdos que le inundaban la mente y amenazaban con querer materializarse con magia.

Hubo un tiempo en que Theodore había tenido una insana adicción a ir a los lugares donde era solamente un niño pequeño que vivía con su querida hermana en una cabaña en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo y entonces pasaba lo mismo que hacía instantes. No usaba mucha magia seguido, quizá por eso se desbordaba de sus dedos cuando sus emociones se descontrolaban.

Era tan molesto no poder evitarlo… hacer magia y ahogarse con recuerdos vividos y luego sentirse tan desdichado, triste y pesaroso que podría morir allí mismo si pudiera.

Si tan solo pudiera…

" _No vayas por ahí, Nott"_ se dijo. Era su mantra personal. Pensar demasiado no era muy bueno para él. Ya se lo habían dicho.

En su camino encontró una abertura en el suelo. Conocía también ese lugar. Nym había insistido en que debía existir una salida secreta del castillo, para seguridad de Arturo. La colina era un sitio estratégico, pues en el interior de ella, había un entramado de cuevas natural y laberíntico que tenía una salida hacia una cascada enrevesada y de apariencia peligrosa. Solo Arturo, Theodore y Nym conocían de su existencia… pero al parecer esta también había sido invadida.

Theodore conjuró chispas violetas en sus manos y levitando sutilmente se dejó caer en aquel agujero.

La caverna le recibió con más podredumbre y descaste… pero también con un fuerte olor metálico demasiado familiar. Theodore camino despacio hasta el origen del olor y observo con detenimiento la escena. Claramente era algo que no se esperaba en absoluto.

Todo allí era desastroso. Había unas grandes manchas de sangre en diferentes lugares de la caverna, además de una extraña situación con una de las paredes de la caverna, pues era como si hubieran arrancado un pedazo de piedra… pero alrededor de un perfecto círculo.

Extraño. Muy extraño.

Miró las paredes y reconoció los símbolos allí gravados. Siguió caminando y se encontró con una marca oscura entre las piedras amontonadas en el suelo, frente a aquella marca, otra mancha de sangre embarrada en la pared, al igual que más símbolos.

Theodore levanto la mano y con la palma abierta intento tocar la pared. Era como una especie de imán que le repelía, pero empujo con más fuerza y la pared comenzó a despedir un vapor oscuro y el olor a sangre invadió el lugar como un perfume asqueroso. Theodore paso la mano por toda la superficie de roca dejándola limpia a su paso.

Cuando ya no hubo rastros en la pared, limpia por fin, se sintió mareado. Ese tipo de magia no era su especialidad, él era más del tipo furtivo. Generalmente era él quien necesitaba magia que limpie su oscura alma, era cierto que había aprendido a hacerlo solo… pero encontrarse con tal nivel de contaminación hacía estragos con su autocontrol. Con algo de pesar fingió no mirar la ceniza oscura en un rincón olvidado de la caverna.

Pero aun así la rabia lo invadió.

Se froto la frente mientras miraba hacia las demás paredes. Había aún más trabajo por hacer. Limpiaría todo.

Ya luego iría a buscar culpables.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos por fin, lo primero que apareció en su campo de visión fue un hombre de pie frente a su cama, con los brazos cruzados y el brillo de una mirada asesina.

—Merlín —mascullo mientras intentaba incorporarse— no necesitas estar tan enfadado conmigo —echo un ojo a su alrededor y noto que estaban en una muy pequeña habitación con una única ventana que era enteramente de cristal oscurecido— ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

Draco Malfoy entrecerró los ojos— Eres una maldita imprudente —la regaño.

—No me maldigas —dijo rodando los ojos e intento mover su cuento para comprobar que su pierna no dolía en absoluto, solo entonces se puso de pie— Imprudencia es mi segundo nombre desde hace unos años. Eso no es una novedad ¿O sí?

El resoplo y camino de un lado a otro de la habitación, aun cruzado de brazos y lanzándole miradas disgustadas de cuando en cuando— Esta vez cruzaste el límite —dijo molesto— ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Cómo puedes aceptar un trato con ese ruso por tu cuenta? Es un espía, Granger. ¡Un puto espía!

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos mientras se agachaba y encontraba sus zapatos debajo de la cama y comenzó a ponerlos en sus pies— Con suerte solo él es espía —dijo atando sus agujetas— Kingsley sabía que lo más seguro es que enviaran a los profesores extranjeros a espiar, no es una novedad.

— Esto no comenzó con el programa de ayudas, Granger. Llevan operando aquí por mucho tiempo —Farfullo él, aun dando vueltas por la habitación— Su cómplice usaba equipo de camuflaje ridículo. Un traje de invisibilidad muy complejo, tienen una guarida segura, vehículos Muggle a disposición —enumero con sus dedos— Hay todo un maldito centro de cómputo y monitoreo montado la habitación de al lado —sacudió la cabeza— es ridículo lo bien preparados que están.

Hermione se puso de pie al instante y observo la puerta con desconfianza.

— ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

— ¿Dónde crees? —pregunto él, hastiado.

Hermione tomó aire y se acercó a la ventana oscurecida. Había unos cuantos edificios alrededor, pero nada llamativo. Un poco más lejos, el Puente de Londres. Demasiado cerca de los monitores del Ministerio… una base de operaciones como la que describía Draco debió de ser detectada.

Hermione suspiro y se llevó ambas manos al cabello para intentar hacerse una cola, iba a sofocarse— Los rumores son ciertos. Rusia sí gano la carrera en rastreo y ocultamiento de rastros de magia —mascullo mientras se volvía a Draco, este metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una goma para el cabello. Hermione camino hacia y la tomo para atarse el cabello— Gracias.

Pero Draco seguía estando serio— Estaba en tus exigencias. Siempre las pierdes —murmuro— Como sea, vamos abajo. Hay que hablar con tus nuevos amigos.

Draco le lanzó una última mirada fúrica antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta. Hermione volvió a suspirar y recogió su varita de la mesita que había al lado de su cama, al hacerlo, vio con desconfianza la marca en su mano, oscura como un tatuaje. Yuri Velmitch la había maldecido cuando la visitó. Permitir que la maldijera fue la única manera para que aceptara realizar una alianza con ella.

Hermione tomó aire despacio.

Si, Hermione _Imprudente_ Granger… ese era su nombre ahora.

Bueno, total. Los resultados serían los que definirían todo al final.

* * *

Yuri vio bajar al rubio mago con cara de fastidio infinito. Cuando llegaron a una tregua Malfoy prácticamente le había arrebatado de los brazos a Granger y la cargó el mismo hasta donde había planeado que la tendrían cautiva… y la arrojo sin ninguna ceremonia a la cama mientras la insultaba y la maldecía llamándola estúpida e imprudente… pero también le quitó los zapatos con cuidado y se había quedado allí dentro haciendo guardia, como si fuera a desaparecer si le quitaba la vista de encima.

El actuar de ese mago, no lo entendía en absoluto.

—Eh, rubiales —dijo Mihail, saliendo de quien sabe dónde y hablándole a Malfoy. Aún sostenía una bolsa con hielo contra su cabeza— ¿Se supone que negociaremos también contigo?

Yuri sintió impulso de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo con una entereza envidiable— Nuestro trato es con Granger.

Draco Malfoy les dedico una sonrisa afilada— Estoy muy seguro que Hermione apreciara mi presencia.

Mihail bufó— ¿Acaso son amigos? —Pregunto con burla— Lo último que supe es que ustedes eran como el perro y el gato.

Draco se rio burlonamente— ¿Te gustan los chismes? Vaya calidad de espías se cargan en Rusia —dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

—Para el carro, rubiales…

—Basta —dijo Yuri, notando que Hermione estaba bajando por las escaleras— reformularemos la situación a partir de ahora, como acordamos, Malfoy. El trato que ofreció la señorita es interesante y conveniente para nosotros. Si todo esto resulta siendo una trampa… ¿Tengo que recordarte las consecuencias? Tú estás libre de ellas, pero… Granger lo pagara si te sales de las reglas.

Draco le miró como si fuese algo muy desagradable— Claro, Yuri.

—Por Merlín, ya basta —dijo Granger, cruzada de brazos detrás de ellos.

Tanto Yuri como Mihail aguantaron un estremecimiento. Esa costumbre molesta de los británicos…

Hermione se puso de pie junto a Malfoy. Era mucho más baja que él, quien era casi tan alto como Yuri. Además de eso, el con aquella postura esbelta y el cabello casi blanco y ella con una mata incontrolable de risos color café y dorado, además de lo joven que se veía…. Cualquiera que los viera en la calle jamás imaginaría que ambos se conocieran siquiera. Pensándolo bien, era una excelente manera de pasar inadvertidos como aliados.

Yuri se aclaró la garganta— Ya que nos mentiste —dijo mirando a Hermione— creo que como acto de buena fe, nos debes una explicación.

Ella busco una silla y se sentó— Cumpliré sus peticiones —dijo sin pestañear— te enseñare el encantamiento de Omnipresencia y no rebelaré nada acerca de los encantamientos de rastreo que usaste en mí, ni ninguna de tus incursiones en las oficinas de uso y control de magia. Si algo sale mal, asegurare tu salida del país y tú regreso a Rusia yo misma.

Yuri la miró con desconfianza— A cambio…

—A cambio —dijo ella— quiero la verdad.

—Curioso —dijo Yuri— Yo también quiero algo de eso.

Hermione frunció el ceño— No tiene que ver con tu trabajo de espionaje, es un problema interno que solo afecta a nuestro país.

—Sus problemas internos suelen convertirse en mundiales —contesto Yuri— ¿Tengo que recordarles la segunda guerra mágica?

Hermione iba a contestar, pero entonces Draco levanto la mano para evitar más conflicto— ¿Tu sangre es pura, Rusky?

Yuri ni se inmutó— Si —contesto serio.

—Perfecto —dijo el mago rubio mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero de dragón y se arremangaba el puño de la camisa— Yo también. Hagamos una alianza, secreto mágico. Tú compartirás tu información con nosotros, nosotros la nuestra contigo. Así esto se acaba de una buena vez. Después de todo, todos nosotros cooperaremos ¿No?

Hermione miró para otro lado. Yuri no lo pensó demasiado, así que extendió su mano.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está? —fue lo primero que preguntó Harry Potter una vez entró en la oficina de Kingsley Shakelbolt. Se veía venir, por supuesto. Harry visitaba a Hermione cada día y obviamente se daría cuenta de que su amiga no estaba en la habitación que debería.

Kingsley se frotó la sien con los dedos, intentando masajear su palpitante cabeza— No lo sé. Pero Harry, tú y yo sabemos que no es precisamente algo malo. Hermione siempre sabe lo que hace, si decidió desaparecer tiene sus motivos. Ya se pondrá en contacto contigo pronto, seguramente.

Harry Potter siquiera pestañeo— Usted no me está contando todo, Ministro.

—Y eso seguirá así. Eres parte de la oficina de Aurores, Hermione responde directamente a mí. Hay una diferencia. Ella está en una misión para la que se ofreció hace ya mucho tiempo y lo sabes, porque yo te quería dentro.

—Espiar a los extranjeros no es…

—No tiene que ver con eso —dijo Kingsley ya fastidiado— es algo aún más complicado que eso. Hermione tiene libertad para actuar y está expuesta a peligros muy importantes luego de todo lo que pasó. Quedarse en un hospital público era definitivamente algo que ella no haría. Cuando se comunique te lo haré saber.

Harry Potter primero se enfadó, lo podía ver en su cara, pero luego pareció digerir la información y soltó un largo suspiro.

— ¿Al menos tiene apoyo?

Kingsley hizo lo posible para ocultar una mueca—Bueno, tiene a uno de los mejores —dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana— aunque claro, eso siempre va a depender de ella misma y su orgullo. Pero sí, lo tiene.

* * *

Ahora si han pasado 84 años desde la última vez que actualice.

La historia no está abandonada, de hecho, escribo de cuando en cuando pedacitos aquí y allá. El final y el nudo es algo que tengo pensado desde hace siglos... pero por más que me centraba en escribir... pues algo no me guadraba demasiado.

Pasará un evento pronto, estimo que en dos capitulos más... y eso es, por supuesto, el encuentro entre Hermione y el inmortal y depresivo Theodore y van a interactuar... pues bastante. Mucho, muchisimo... y ahí es donde llegue a bloquearme. Porque despues de todo, será una joven adulta interactuando con un ser que ha vivido una eternidad. ¿Como van a interactuar? los dialogos son algo que me esta costando mares escribir y estar conforme con ellos. No tienen idea de cuantas veces he escrito y editado y borrado y vuelto a escribir...

Pero oh, hace solo una semana encontre una fuente de inspiración para esta situación y creo que podré lograrlo pronto :D!

De momento, probadita al encuentro:

 _Hermione corría como posesa hacia la puerta que conducía a los balcones, a donde fuera, el efecto de la poción acabaría pronto y su pierna sería inútil y terminaría arrastrandose por el suelo, además que ese dolor podría hacer que se desmayara. Cuando llegó a la puerta, ya estaba cojeando, alguien la abrió por ella, alguien que estaba fumando, pues tenía un cigarro en los labios y un encendedor en las manos. Era joven, con ropa muggle común y el cabello oscuro y los ojos muy azules. Hermione se congeló de la impresión, pues ese rostro no lo olvidaría nunca. Era el mismo rostro del muggle que hechizo hace tantos años atrás. El rostro que la perseguía en pesadillas, gritandole, suplicando ayuda y desintegrandose hasta llegar a ser huesos en medio del pasto._

 _Hermione se echó hacia atrás. Ese rostro... ese rostro... no había cambiado nada. Ese hecho hizo reaccionar a Hermione,_ _debía de ser un truco, alucinaciones como las que atacaron a Yuri y eso solo indicaba que estaba cerca de su atacante. Hermione trastabillo hacia atrás, con miedo y se apareció lejos de allí, a donde fuera, pero lejos y sin importarle que algún Muggle de la discoteca la estuviera mirando. Su magia era debil y no tenía varita, así que solamente pudo avanzar pocos metros y por un milagro no sufrió una desparticion cuando llegó a la planta baja. Se interno entre la pista de baile y tropezando se mezclo entre la gente bailando, música estridente y humo de colores. Su cabeza daba vueltas, estornudo y casi podía ver su sangre como si fuera un arcoiris por la iluminación. Fue entonces que chocó contra alguien y se aferró a unos brazos que la sujetaron. Eran esbeltos en lugar de musculosos._

 _"Draco" pensó ella aliviada de inmediato, pues Yuri era musculoso. Quería hablar y decirle que tenía razón, que ese fue un muy estúpido plan._

 _Pero cuando elevo los ojos, se encontró con un rostro cruel. Hermione quiso gritar, pero su atacante le cubrió la boca con la mano y con una capa invisible cubrió a ambos para luego arrastrarla hacia afuera derribando personas en el camino. Hermione se revolvió cuanto pudo, pero no logró liberarse. Charles la arrastro hacia la puerta trasera de aquella discoteca, un callejón oscuro y maltrecho con un basurero del que saltó un gato cuando la arrojó contra este cuando ella pudo morderle la mano. La espalda de Hermione ardía tanto o más que su maltrecha pierna que comenzaba a doler como si la quemaran con aceite hirviente._

 _Charles se sacudía la mano frente a ella y mascullo algo antes de agarrarla por el cabello y levantarla. Hermione había aprovechado su cercanía al basurero para tomar con las manos lo que fuera, en este caso, una botella de vidrio medio vacía que logró estampar contra la frente del hombre._

 _-¡Perra! -gritó él mientras se sujetaba la cabeza- me gustaría matarte aquí mismo, pero no va a ser tan sencillo para ti._

 _Hermione logró ponerse en pie y se abalanzo contra la puerta de la discoteca para tratar de huir, pero solo logró abrir un poco la puerta y casi solamente asomarse. Solamente un poco antes se ser sujetada del hombro con fuerza y ser tirada de nuevo hacia atrás._

 _..._

 _Para Theodore fue como ver un fantasma. La niña mago, era ella. Lo era._

 _La vió solo un instante, pero estuvo seguro. La niña lo reconoció, lo vió en sus ojos... pero hizo magia y desapareció en un instante para aparecer mucho más lejos en medio de la pista de baile de aquel lugar. Había demasiada gente y ella corrió entre la muchedumbre, seguramente para esconderse. Theodore, tan impactado como estaba no uso magia, si no que camino hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara persiguiendola con la mirada. Caminó y camino, pero entre un parpadeo y el siguiente la niña desapareció. Por un instante creyó que solamente había sido su imaginación, pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio como una puerta se abría, se giró de inmediato y vio su rostro de nuevo. Era ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero solo hasta que vió como una pesada mano tiraba de ella hacia atrás con violencia._

 _A Theodore no le importo que alguien estuviera mirando. recorrió el espacio y apareció afuera de ese callejón antes de darse cuenta y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese único instante ante lo que estaba presenciando._

 _La niña mago estaba allí, en el sucio suelo y herida. Ella estaba siendo atacada por aquel hombre. El sujeto tenía una mano levantada y parecía acabar de darle una bofetada, justo ahora estaba llevando de nuevo su mano hacia el cuello de ella._

 _La magia furtiva llego a sus manos, veloz como hacía siglos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eso se sintió correcto._


End file.
